Brave
by FindingLight
Summary: She was admired for her strength and her bravery. She faced every situation with the utmost confidence and skill. She never let her enemies see her doubt herself. She could make the decision that others could not. And because of this she was successful in everything she did. What she hid was how much she hurt. She had loved and lost more than anyone should have been allowed.
1. Follow your Heart

Helen sat in front of her make-up mirror brushing her hair. She was admired for her strength and her bravery. She faced every situation with the utmost confidence and skill. She never let her enemies see her doubt herself. She could make the decision that others could not. And because of this she was successful in everything she did. What she hid was how much she hurt. She had loved and lost more than anyone should have been allowed. After the death of Ashley she vowed to herself that no one would ever be that close to her again.

A thin lined formed on her lips. She leaned closer to the mirror; putting her brush down. Her slender fingers touched her reflection. No one could see the pain and suffering she put herself through in order to get to where she was. Looking in the mirror; having to face herself was the only punishment suitable for her success and the only way she could force herself to remember the reasons she fought so hard for this. Failing for her meant that all those who died…died in vain.

Helen rose from the vanity and walked to the window. New York was beautiful, no wonder Nikola chose to hide out here. Her chest filled anticipation. She knew that the red headed Helen would not see Nikola till his funeral were she realizes that he is not himself instead some old man. And she would not meet him again till 2008, while she was in Rome.

Helen could afford the risk here in New York. She was meeting with some investors at midnight at Cooney Island. She thought about what would happen if Nikola did see her. She looked up at the sky, she thought about maybe trying to see him…but decided against it as she turned and headed out.

"Ms. Bancroft you do deliver." The man said smiling.

"As do you." Helen smiled the business trade had went smoothly.

"So when will you have the blueprints ready?" He asked looked around.

"Soon…" Helen assured him wrapping her coat closer to her body.

"Well Ms. Bancroft you know how to find me when you're ready." He replied as he nodded to the look out that they were done.

"Wait," Helen said looking at him. "Do you know Nikola Tesla…I mean where he is?"

The man stared at her. "Ah…yes he stays on the top floor of that building." The man pointed to a large building that over looked the city. "He however doesn't seem interested in love."

"He is an old friend." Helen assured him. "Thank you and I will get the prints to you soon." Helen said turning on her heels and leaving.

She cursed herself as boarded the boat that one of the look outs used to bring her there. Her heart told her to go, but fear and doubt flooded her. After her and James broke up she didn't have serious relationships. And till Nikola told her in Rome he loved her she never considered him. Not because she didn't love him but because she didn't want to love him and get burned again like she did with John. But she knew better now. He loved her really truly loved her and wanted nothing more from her than her affection. She looked at the building as it became closer. Nikola was probably awake and lonely. She battled with herself till they docked. She would not go she decided it was a bad idea.

Helen walked toward her hotel every now and then her eyes looking to the building. Helen secured her gun on her hip and began to walk again this time towards the building. She had to…her heart was threatening to burst with each step. She stopped at the building and took a deep breath. She opened the door keeping her head down she walked to the elevator.

The brief ride only gave her a moment to consider her words. 'Be brave.' She told herself as she walked to the only door in the hallway other than the one that led to the stairs. She knocked softly her heart in her throat.

The door flung open. Nikola stared shocked to see her. Helen looked at him for a moment. He was barefooted with his signature black pants. His white cotton shirt was not tucked in and his hair was a mess.

"Did I wake you?" Helen finally spoke.

Nikola looked around before letting her in. "No." This was Nikola but this was not her Nikola. The laughter in his eyes was gone. "Why are you here Helen?"

"I…was in the area." Helen said looking at the apartment.

"At one in the morning? Helen you are a horrible liar." Nikola said offering her and seat and disappearing into the kitchen area returning with two glass of wine.

"I wanted to see you." She admitted taking the glass from him.

Nikola was quiet. Too quiet. Her heart sank to the floor was he still hurting from finding out about her and James. Of course it was. Nikola sat by her.

"Your hair is lovely." He said awkwardly.

"Thank you, Nikola are you okay?" Helen asked hoping to remove the tension.

"I'm fine, just shocked to see you here Helen." He snapped.

"May I look around?" Helen asked the pressure in her chest was unbearable she needed some space between them.

Nikola nodded before finishing his glass of wine. She could feel his eyes on her as she stood and walked to the project that sat in the corner. She turned to face his direction, wasn't there anymore. She heard him in the next room. There was a small picture of her tucked under some paper in the table. He was truly heartbroken over her. She picked it up and looked at it closer.

"When did you get this?" She asked holding it to him as he entered the room again.

Nikola snatched the pictured from her, his quickness causing her to jump. "After the reporter was done with it I bought it." Nikola growled offensively feeling exposed.

Helen reached out taking it from him again and put it down her other hand stroked his face. "Nikola I'm right here."

"Only for the moment." Sorrow echoed in his voice.

She leaned into his chest kissing him. "Tonight Nikola I'm yours."


	2. Twist in the story

Chapter 2

Nikola's arms were wrapped around Helen's back, as she lied on his chest. She was awake and had been for about an hour. Nikola was still as sleep; he was so peaceful and innocent looking and the thought of waking him from whatever dream that was making him smile was out of the question. So she forced herself to stay still. His breathing changed and she could tell that it was safe to move from his warm body.

Nikola smiled at Helen as she rose from her place. Helen grabbed her that was scattered about and dress; occasionally casting the vampire, who laid lazily on his side watching her, a soft glance. Her heart was aching from the thought of leaving and not seeing him again for another sixty plus years.

"Sure" Nikola said earning him a puzzled stared from Helen.

"What?' She asked tilting her head as she pinned her hair out of her face.

"You said 'Let's go to Vienna' I assume you were asking me." Nikola said sitting up exposing his bare chest.

Helen blushed. She had thought the words apparently out loud. "Really, you're not busy are you?"

"For you Helen never." He said before grabbing his pants from the floor and putting them on.

Helen felt the warm breath on her neck and the arms wrap around her. Helen felt conflicted about her choice. If he found out she was not 'his' Helen he would be devastated. She forced a smile on her face. She would enjoy Vienna then she would leave. She had no doubt that he would eventually find out about the really Helen in his timeline. Hopefully he could forgive her when he did.

Forever seemed to pass before they made it to Vienna. It was nice to see the less snarky Nikola but she honestly missed her Nikola. She could see now how much pain she caused him. And to know that if she altered the timeline to much it would ruin everything. She could not risk that. She could not let Ashley's and James's death to be in vain.

Nikola had talked to her about his plans for a weapon he was designing for her; something to help her with her Sanctuary. He was so excited. Helen grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the car that was waiting for them. Nikola smiled following her in and wrapping his arm around her should. He gave the driver the name of the hotel to go too.

"Do you remember when you and Nigel were fussing over the pros and cons of being British?" Nikola asked smiling as the warm memory flooded him.

"Yes I ended up covered in wine." Helen said smiling at him. "Your wine."

"Yes well I have a confession." Nikola said grinning sheepishly at her.

"Really?" Helen said slightly amused.

"I was…" Nikola looked down at her hands that were on his legs. "jealous."

Helen swallowed hard. No he could not tell he loved her. Not here, not now. She was going to regret this. Hopefully she could dodge those three little words. She looked out the window as Nikola talked to her about something. A strange unwelcomed thought plagued her mind. John… She still felt something for him, maybe it was just a bond that Ashley gave them or the fact he was her first and for a hundred plus years she loved and hated him. John had wanted to change the past so they could have a future. Would Nikola have wanted the same?

It was the screech of the brakes that cause Helen to escape her mind and come back to the reality that Nikola was with her and she wanted to be his Helen, but her Nikola was tormented with the pain of not having her. She smiled at Nikola and wished that she could wake up in her own time and see the exasperating vampire this man had to become.

One week and she would be gone. She had to break his heart again. She walked by him as he head into the building the bellboy taking the bags. He charmed the lady at the counter and had a private suite with in minutes. Helen couldn't help but feel bitter toward the woman.

"Sorry about the car." Nikola said nervously as they entered the elevator. "I just don't know how to tell you that-"

"Nikola, it's fine. Let us enjoy this week together." Helen quickly stepped in.

Nikola nodded and kissed her cheek. Helen smiled at him and leaned into his arms.

One day faded into another and soon it was the last day of their trip. It had been so fun and nice to be with Nikola. Not to mention she didn't have nightmares he slept with her. The thoughts of waking up next to a killer never crossed her mind. She remembered the day she revamped him. He had pointed out how she felt safe traveling with John but not with him. It was sad but at times true. She had spent a week now regretting making him feel like that.

"Helen?" He said from the bed.

Helen looked over her should. He was so handsome and really amazing in bed. Her face turned red at her thoughts as she walked toward the bed. It was late and the music festival had exhausted her. She let the two slim but strong arms pull her into the bed.

"Ljubavi, you are so beautiful." He whispered in her ear gently kissing it.

Helen smiled moving closer to him. Her arms wrapped around him capturing his lips with hers. She felt her body grow hot with desire and allowed him to rest on top of her. His hands travelled up her thighs and along her waist as they continued to kiss. Their bodies melted and entwined together.

Helen woke up to the sun's bright rays. Her arms stretched out in search for Nikola. She turned to his side of the bed when her hand found nothing but his pillow. She wrapped the sheet around her as she stumbled to her feet. She opened the bathroom door but he wasn't there. She turned back towards the bed. There was a piece of paper folded in half on the night stand.

Helen smiled wondering where he was going to have her meet him. She took the paper and opened it.

_Helen, please forgive me. I hate to leave like this, but I am afraid that being near you will but your life in danger. Please don't look for me._

_Nikola_

Helen stared at the paper. An unfamiliar sting stabbed at her heart. She had not prepared for this; she was supposed to leave him here alone and pining over her. At least his way was more civilized than her plan, but now he would watch her counterpart fall in love many times again. Helen forced the tears back she felt more alone than ever right now. She forgot how it felt to have someone so perfect love her and want her and then leave her. But it was for the best…she hoped.


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3 Secrets

"You're what?" James said shocked and slightly hurt.

"I'm pregnant." Helen repeated. Helen understood the pained look on James' face. Her younger self broke up with him. It had been overwhelming too fly back and forth from Old City to London.

"Who is the father?" James asked with his head down.

"I can't tell you that yet James." Helen sighed shifting uncomfortable in her chair.

"Then why are you here?" James spoke before he could catch the bitter words.

"I need your help James." Helen looked away. "James, I know you're hurting but…"

"But what Helen? Why was I not good enough?" James blurted.

"James, when I broke up with you…I still loved you, but I still loved John. Seeing him again brought back so many confusing emotions." Helen calmly explained. "It was not fair to keep you hang on."

James looked down. He felt stupid for wanting her to justify what her past self-did. "Can you at least tell me if we stay friends?"

Helen reached across to James' chair and took his hand. "Yes, we stay great friends."

Helen's word lifted his broken heart somewhat. He was happy just being friends, well he would be. "You said you needed help."

Helen nodded. "I need to freeze this embryo."

*x*x*

"Everything looks good Helen." James said as he finished putting the embryo in stasis.

Helen smiled as her mind wondered to Nikola and his soon faked death. She wondered where he was, what he was doing. Helen pulled herself away from her thoughts and looked to James. He had been good to her. And he had been Ashley's father figure. Her Uncle James… She couldn't believe that she was fixing to start losing everyone again. Her heart sped up thrashing against her chest. She could trust James to bear her secrets; she knew she could.

"James if I told you things that happened would you promise that no matter what you would let them happen?" Helen asked looking away.

James looked back from the work station. He thought about it and knew that it had been rough to relive every moment alone. For Helen he could keep anything a secret. "I don't want to know anything about my personal life. But yes."

Helen smiled slightly and nodded she told him only about losing Ashley. James sat by Helen and took her small hands into his own. It was comforting to have someone there with her. She could no longer fight the tears. She could change her entire life and make everything better for herself. She could find Nikola and raise Ashley and the new baby with him, they could go and save Henry and have the perfect life. Helen looked up at James; tears rolling down her cheeks. She wanted to quit, to be selfish and save Ashley.

"Helen, you have to be brave." James said pulling her into a hug. "Everything will work itself out."

Helen buried her face in his chest; her arms wrapping around him. He would die to…she had to lose her friend too. But he was right. She had to be brave and fight her way through this. Sixty four years saw not so far away. Her Sanctuary in Hollow Earth was in the process and deep down Ashley would never be far away from her heart.

"James?" A familiar voice called out from the foyer.

Helen's eyes widened. Her past self was here. James helped the brunette Helen to her feet and hurried to the foyer to meet the auburn Helen. James took his Helen to the other lab giving brunette Helen a chance to escape.

*x*x*

Helen watched the hearse that carried the fake Nikola's body away. She smiled to herself wondering where he was. She remembered him often teasing about having watched it himself but she never once recalled seeing him there. She missed him so much, well the future him. She had never known how much she loved him till the thought of him really being dead scared.

Helen pulled her coat closer as she left the balcony that she watched from. She knew she needed to go to Nikola's apartment. She set it as her destination as she hurried through the empty streets. She looked about hoping that she might spot him on the street, but there was no sign of him as she disappeared into the hotel.

The elevator ride was short and gave her just enough time to compose herself. She looked around as the elevator door slid open. She hurried and picked the lock to his room. She had questions and this room had the answers. The picture she had seen of herself the last time she was in here was by a bottle of wine on his night stand. Something else caught her eyes; it was recent new paper clipping of her auburn haired self. There was a note scribbled out. _'__Not the same Helen'_Helen sighed taking it and shoving it into her pocket. This was the last thing she needed; dear God what had she done. Helen sat on his bed and watched out the window. She hoped that James was right when he said things would work out.


	4. Time of planning

_Thank you all so much for reading. A special thanks to my beta Sparky She-demon._

**Time of Planning**

**(March 1989)**

Helen sat waiting for James to meet her; she knew it would be awhile because he was entertaining a younger Helen and Ashley. It hurt to know that she couldn't go kidnap her own child. It was the only thing on her mind right now. Her heart sank to her stomach as memories flooded her. James had been a father to Ashley almost. He gave her the love and affection a father would give his child. All the laughter and smiles were gone; she could not have those precious moments back.

Helen buried her face in her hands; she blamed herself for Ashley's death. But what was worse was she never got to tell her she loved her before she left. Helen fought the tears back. She felt even more terrible because she couldn't warn herself about losing Ashley. It made her think Worth was a better parent than she was. He was willing to sacrifice everyone for his child.

Helen found herself entertaining the thought of taking Ashley. Changing the timeline for whatever cause would be worth it. She shook her head; no she would not do it. Even if it killed her she could not; she needed to stay strong in this.

"Ms. Bancroft." James's voice came from behind her.

Helen looked back at him and forced a smile. "James."

"You look lovely." He stated quietly.

"Thank you." Helen said looking away from him. She would have to lose him too. "I made a decision to have the baby."

"Now?" He questioned. The statement caught him off guard. But then again Helen was still Helen, she decided on everything.

"Yes, I have-" Helen stopped as James waved his hands.

"When?" He asked looking at her his mind criticizing her for even thinking that a child could be a pawn.

"By the end of December." Helen sighed. "James, please understand that I need this for comfort and…"

**June 1989**

Helen paced back and forth as she waited for her assistant to come in. She was slight unnerved at this moment as she had been stressing over an abnormal that her team of agents could not catch. She should be out there taking care of this. Not pacing in the infirmary waiting to find out what her baby was. But James sent her staff strict instructions to contact him if she tried to go on missions. This would have never stopped her before but him coming to her left him possibly getting caught by her younger self.

She looked down at her stomach as she felt her baby move. The sudden urge to pee indicated that it was on her bladder. The pregnancy was so different from Ashley's. Helen smiled she would love to have a little Nikola running about the Sanctuary with his hair all messy and wild. Her heart warm at the thought. Helen turned as her assistant came hurrying in apologizing for her tardiness.

Helen sat on the bed as the young woman prepped the ultrasound machine and grabbed the gel and applied it to Helen's stomach. She moved the hand held device across the belly and smiled at the baby's position.

"Well Doc you are having a girl!" The woman cheerfully chirped as she continued.

Helen's heart sank to her feet. A girl… Another girl… Would she look like Ashley? Would she act like Ashley? Helen had not wanted another girl. She didn't want to see another fragile flower destroyed by her life's work.

**September 1989**

Helen rubbed her belly as she sat at her desk. Her belly was not as large as it was when she had Ashley. She smiled as she remembered Biggie helping her about the sanctuary. She missed him so much; she missed Ashley so much more though. She looked at the stack of paper on her desk…she had not started on any of it. Mainly because she was too busy thinking of a name for the baby. She was stuck on the name Nicole but Nicole what? She wanted Nikola to at least like the name. She closed her eyes.

Nikola was going to hate her for sure and if he still stayed with her after this…she would marry him. She shook her head of course Nikola would stand by her. He always did; even when she was wrong. Hell she had shot him so many times and he still came back. That man deserved a metal for all she put him through now. A tear trickled down her cheek; she really wished her Nikola was here with her.

**December 9 1989**

Helen struggled to hold herself up against the wall. Her contractions were minutes apart. She relaxed as one passed. She needed to get to James. He had agreed that instead of spending his vacation in Spain that he would deliver Nicole for her. Before this she never noticed how long the hall was on her current floor.

"BLOODY HELL!" She cried out as another contraction ripped through her body and she was brought to her knees. This was worse than any pain she felt before. Dear God this was horrible!

James had heard her and was rushing from his room. He hurried to her and started to check her vitals before lifting her. He rushed to the infirmary and paged her staff members. James made quick work of delivering the baby. Of course the temporary assistant stated that the baby was just ready. Helen had a sensible assistant…he was astonished.

James handed the now clean baby to Helen. "What's her name?"

Helen smiled down at the little girl. She was beautiful; dark brunette hair and blue eyes. "Nicole Bancroft."

James eyes fixated on Helen. "Nicole…as in memory of Nikola?" James questioned eying the child.

"Yes, she is Nikola's" Helen said stroking the baby's face. "I'm sorry James…"

James comfortingly grabbed her shoulder. "Helen you could have told me; you are my dearest friend I would never turn my back on you."

**1994**

Nicole twirled about Helen's office. Giggling each time she saw her mother's face. Helen couldn't help but smile as her child performed for her. She loved her so much but at times she found herself comparing her to Ashley. She had been very busy with Ashley when she was three. James would help keep her while she was on a mission in Europe, but if she was in the U.S or Canada Ashley would stay with Biggie.

With Nicole she was rarely in Europe and as far as going on missions close by it was too risky. It didn't keep her home that much though. She would admit that Nicole had more time with her than Ashley did and it hurt. Nicole stopped and bowed glowing with pride. Helen clapped and stood from her seat.

"That was really good Nikki." Helen said hugging her.

"Thank you mummy." Nicole giggled hugging her mom tightly.

**2002**

Helen rolled her eyes as she looked at the clock. Nicole was still not up! She was so much like Nikola except when it came to showering and sleeping. Helen crossed the hallway to the elevator and pressed for the fourth floor. When Biggie and the other's would be here she would not have to do this. She exited the elevator and went to the end of the hall and banged on the door.

"Nikki get up now." Helen ordered before opening the door.

Nicole pulled her pillow closer. "Five more minute mom." She grumbled sleepily.

"No your Uncle James is coming in and you have lessons to get finished before you can visit with him." Helen stated sitting on the bed.

Nicole opened her eyes enough to glare at her mother. "You are evil…" She said rolling to her back and fighting the covers off.

"Oh, I'm evil." Helen smirked getting up. "Well I was going to consider letting you skip today's lessons but…"

Nicole watched her mother leave before mocking her. She hated monster training 101…at least that's what she called it. Nicole didn't mind the studying or the long hours having to help her mom; it was the guns, and the fighting. Oh and the never ending 'Well this is how Ashley did it' sayings her mother had. Nicole was twelve and she knew the basic stuff. Her mother promised that when she turned sixteen she would tell her everything. Helen just didn't understand that Nicole was happy not knowing what brought this about.

Nicole brushed her hair and kissed the pictured of her dad she kept pinned to her mirror. She looked like him or so she thought. The one thing she couldn't wait for was to meet him. She remember when her Uncle James would tell her stories about her dad and how smart he was. It seemed funny that she loved and admired a man she never met before.

**2006**

Nicole sat in tears after her mother told her how she came to be. She had chased Adam Worth through a time field and was having to relive her life again. The fact that she had been born when she was seem to Nicole to be out of opportunity and not the comfort or companionship as she always claimed. Helen had left out the fact that James would die too in fear of her young daughter doing something stupid. Helen sighed heavily rubbing her back trying to comfort her. She remembered how Ashley would get sometimes and would go to the shooting range to relieve the stress; Nikki was so different. She didn't like guns or fighting. Nikki would rather read or write.

Helen knelled in front of her daughter; in attempt to get her to look at her. "Nikki…"

"I'm fine." She said wiping her eyes. "It's just overwhelming."

Nicole pulled away as Helen tried to hug her. Nicole felt her heart shatter both for her pride and her mother. She left the room hurrying to the library. Nicole tried to force her mind away from the doubts and insecurities that had built over time. She could remember her mother telling stories about Ashley. She didn't mean any harm; Nicole knew this, but it still hurt. The way her mother talked about Ashley like she was still alive…well she was but not in her mother's timeline.

James feet appeared on the ground in front of Nicole. She knew his shoes well. She should after years of dancing on them. She doubted that she could do that now. His silence made her skin crawl and she knew that he was waiting for her to acknowledge him.

"I'm not her…" Nicole stated feeling he was trying to figure out how to handle her.

"Of course not, you are you and she is she." James held out a hand to her.

Nicole took his hand and allowed him to help her up. "Why can't my mother see that?"

"I don't know Nikki, but I do know that I have a very special gift for you." James said hugging his god-child.

Nicole nuzzled his chest but she didn't perk up. "I don't feel like presents will fix this."

"They never could…however I remember a little girl who would insist that I dance with her before I would leave." James tried to comfort her with good memories.

"I was six." She said looking up.

"And now you are sixteen, which mean you can't stand on my feet anymore but…" James slowly swayed side to side. Nicole smiled; even if she couldn't stand on his shoes anymore she still loved dancing with him. No one could dance like James.


	5. Revealing Shadows

**_Thank you to everyone one reading. I like reading the reviews and a special thanks to my Beta! _  
**

**Revealing Shadows Part 1**

**2009**

Helen watched Nicole stand slowly. The news of James' death was unbearable to her young daughter and Helen's heart broke to see her in such pain. Helen reached out taking the slender hand in her own. Nicole turned to her eyes wild in fear and in panic. James was gone; he was Nikki's rock and shelter, her comfort and her story-teller.

Helen felt the tug for release from Nicole, and hesitated before allowing her hand to let go. Helen didn't know what to say to her, other than sorry. To tell her it would be okay would only make it worse; Helen eyed her child who left the room. Her heart shattered as she was allowed a moment to feel the loss of James a second time.

Nicole could barely see straight as she left the office. She felt suffocated; her mother's words echoing in her mind. '_Darling…James…he is gone…_' Nicole reached out to the wall to support herself up, as her breath became erratic. The hall began to tilt in her vision and she could feel panic set in. Her mind raced with the fear she was dying and in a desperate plea for help she screamed.

Helen heard the blood hurdling scream and was on her feet at once. Members of the staff had flocked around the collapsed girl as Helen ran toward the end of the hall.

"Doc…she is having a seizure!" Jordan said. Jordan was a protégé in training to take over the New York Sanctuary when it would go underground.

"No…" Helen said quickly moving the others away before restraining the convulsing Nicole. "She is changing."

The younger woman looked at Helen, "Changing?" she asked.

Helen nodded straddling her child as the convulsions slowed and Nicole shot up fully changed. "Nikki, calm down." Helen softly said cupping her daughter's face.

Still in a panic Nicole stared blankly at her mother. She felt different; there was a hunger for blood. Nicole grabbed her mother's arms holding to her for strength before noticing her talons. "Mom." Her voice was deeper and strange to her and to those around her.

"Nikki, it's okay." Helen assured her. "I need you to breathe slowly…when you calm down you will change back." Helen explained stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. Helen leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Nicole forced her eyes shut and tried to concentrate on the one thing that always soothed her fear.

_She was six again; James was swaying side to side slowly turning a circle with her standing on his feet. He was telling her how good of a dancer she was. He always said that and it never failed to make her smile. _

"_I love you Uncle James." She giggled looking up at him._

"_I love you too my little angel." James said before lifting her up._

_Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her. "I don't want you to leave." She said._

"_I know but I will make you a deal." James said kissing her cheek. "I will stay until you're asleep." _

_Nicole laid her head on his shoulder. _

Helen sighed in relief as Nicole's eyes returned to their pretty shade of blue, and her nails returned to normal. Helen helped her up holding to her knowing her strength would be depleted. Nicole felt numb; she knew what her father was, but she never thought that she would be one. She leaned on her mother.

*x*x*x*

Helen sat across from Nicole who was feeling and looking better. Minus the fact she was still gagging from the animal plasma. Helen smiled watching her. She made the same face Nikola did when he first tasted the plasma. Helen knew that she would feel horrible for what she was about to do. However Nicole was smart and always followed directions.

"Nikki, I'm sorry about-"

"Don't please." Nicole said focusing her attention on a pictured behind Helen. "You couldn't save him…"

Helen shook her head. "I would if I could have." Helen replied softly reaching out for her daughter.

Nicole took her hand and squeezed it lightly. She could feel the tears building. "You have to leave tomorrow for you conference…"

"Yes." Helen said moving close enough that she could pull the younger girl into her lap and hold her.

"You can't put it off?" Nicole pleaded as she willing curled up in her mother's lap; letting her guard down for her.

"I wish I could." Helen whispered kissing her head. Nicole said nothing as she buried her face into Helen's shoulder. The tears that fell on her sent a wave of pain to her chest. She couldn't stay here when Nicole need her…mainly because Ashley needed her too. Helen forced herself to the present again. "Come Nikki; you should rest."

Nicole stood reluctantly but much to her surprise her mother wrapped her arm around her. Nicole wanted to ask her mom to stay with her at least till she was asleep, but she couldn't find the words. Nicole looked up at her mom as they reached her room.

Helen smiled and kissed her cheek. "I going to change then I'll be back."

Nicole stared at her before nodding and going into her room.

**2011 (in the alley Sanctuary for none)**

Helen watched Will emerge from the shadows. He had text her that they needed to talk. "If you still want to arrest me I will be very disappointed." She said after she knew she was in his view.

"Coober Pedy, Australia. Black Mountain, North Carolina? Buckminster Fuller?" Will said coolly as he walked closer.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Helen replied pleased with her protégé's discovery.

"That's because someone didn't trust me with all the information." Will said his voice had a trace of hurt and betrayal in it.

"I didn't trust anyone. Nikola, Declan, Henry, Kate, no one knows." Helen said lowering her tone as guilt settled in her chest.

"It's supposed to be different when it's me and you, Magnus." Will wanted her to trust him. It wasn't so much that she lied to him but she hid the fact that she had another child. A Nicole Bancroft; Will however had not thought of a way to bring her up yet.

"You have to understand. All this started before you were born." Helen tried to explain.

"All this started when you decided to chase Worth through... "Will paused it was just another dead end. "Never mind. What's done is done. Magnus: Consider our situation. Caleb is planning a new age of the deadliest races in history. SCIU is intent on genocide. What comes next if one or both of those scenarios play out?" He said slightly frustrated.

It was the way Helen said nothing that help Will put it together. "You knew all along that Caleb couldn't be trusted."

Helen sighed. "Now do you see why your ego is the least of my worries?"

"I just... Wanted to be part of it, after all we've been through together." Will confessed feeling abandoned.

Helen hated feeling guilty. After everything that had been happening lately it should have been normal. "Everything outlives its purpose, Will. Now, what have you got for me?"

"Whatever SCIU's planning next, it's going to happen tonight. " Will said annoyed with her statement.

"They're going kill everyone in there." Her voice was harsh and informing.

"Tesla? Henry?" Will asked in surprise. The thought was absurd but SCUI was just like the Cabal.

"They aren't ready yet. They're still searching for some bloody code to shut it all down." Helen's nerves were taking over. She could feel her phone vibrating in her back pocket. She knew it was Nicole; she would have to wait.

'Okay, then let me try on my end. If I can screw up Addison's plan somehow—' Will tried but was cut off.

"You'll just end up arrested. No, I need to get to Caleb first. Once he's dealt with, everyone else can be evacuated. Can you handle that?" Helen snapped.

She was crazy…it was now official. "Magnus, taking on Caleb alone—"

Again Helen stopped him. 'If you want to help, please... Just do as I ask one final time."

"I got your back." Will said calming himself waiting to drop the other issue.

"I'll see you when all this is over, Will. I promise." Helen did her best to sound assuring. She turned away from him.

"What about Nicole?" Will said his chest feeling light as the words left his mouth. Helen bit her lower lip as she turned. Will stared at her. "She is your daughter?"

"Yes, Will I promise I will explain everything." Helen said turning away again this time walking away. Her phone went off again and Will watched her answer it as she faded into the distance.

*x*x*x*

(Last Stand in the Sanctuary)

Helen hurried down the corridor to her lab. Her plan was playing out as she had wanted; only the jacket that Henry had been working on was not a sure thing. She pulled her phone out and text Nicole 'I love you.' She was scared that she would die. She entered the lab happy to Nikola was okay.

"Helen." Nikola turned to her concerned about her.

"I'm fine. Are they coming?" Helen asked. She had not told him yet but she need to and soon.

"So, I notice all the residents are gone." Nikola stated ignoring her question.

"Caleb! Is he close?" Helen asked impatiently.

Of course she was going to avoid the confrontation. "He's on his way. He's not alone." He warned.

"Where's Henry?" Helen asked showing more concern for her young hap than herself.

"He's securing the last sector." Nikola said wishing he knew what was in her head.

"Go." Helen sadly said her heart breaking as she knew that she could be dying soon.

Helen stepped to him and kissed him. It was bitter-sweet and her heart fluttered as she stared at the man she loved. She had never thought she would, but he stood by her through it all. She would tell him of Nicole in the only way that would keep him alive

Helen placed her hand on his chest. "Go. Quickly."

Nikola didn't want to but he obeyed her. He trusted his heart that this was not the end. He stopped at the door before ordering it to close. Helen had turned to the computer typing in codes and commands. The tablet Nikola held dinged with a message. It was a picture of a young woman standing next to Helen. She was thin and tall and had dark brown hair. It was her facial expression that made him realize that she was his child.

*x *x*x*

Nikola helped Henry pick through the rumble as they made their way through the remains of the Old Sanctuary. Nikola's mind was a million miles away…actually it was stuck with the picture Helen sent him. Nikola saw brown hair head of him. Helen…no this was not Helen. She was smaller, she was his daughter.

Nicole smiled at her mother who thankfully was alive. She gave her water and sighed as her mother laid her head back on her lap. "Mom your plan sucked." Nicole informed.

Her head popped up as she sensed someone approaching. Carefully she propped her mother up against some debris. Nicole's heart raced with fear she was not a violent person, but she let her darker side come out. She turned with her talons ready to attack, praying that she would not suck a hand to hand…well claw combat.

Helen's eyes widened as Nicole came face to face with Nikola. Nikola stared at the younger vampire almost amused at her heroic gesture. Henry looked at the pair both going to Helen. He was slightly annoyed that Helen didn't tell him about the really hot vampire that looked like a prettier version of…Henry stopped and let his mind catch up to his eyes.

"Doc…You okay?" Henry asked concerned for her but utterly confused on what the hell was going on now.

Helen nodded patting his cheek. "I'm fine thanks to your jacket."

Nicole turned away from Nikola to make sure that it was only the Hap near her mother. "We should go." Nicole finally said still not sure of what to do. She had met her father who clearly knew very little about her.

"Agreed." Nikola said moving pass his child to pick Helen up. He took the battered woman in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're safe." Was all he said to her; following his child and Henry.


	6. Just a moment

Nikola sat in the entertainment room alone watching a dvd Helen gave him. He had been giving Helen the silent treatment as of late. He couldn't bring himself to try and understand her irrational thinking. Nikola allowed his focus to be drawn to the television.

_Helen held a baby girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled at the camera person, and lifted the child up more so that the camera had a perfect view. _

"_She is a beauty." James said from behind the camera._

_Helen nodded kissing the child's forehead softly._

_**The clip faded to a title page.**_

_**Nicole Bancroft**_

_**December 9 1989**_

_**6lbs 6ounces **_

_**22 inches**_

Nikola smiled as random little baby pictures floated and cascaded about the screen. His daughter was beautiful.

"_That's mummy's girl." Helen said as she kneeled in front of Nicole._

_The baby was standing on wobbly legs clapping at her mommy. It was when Helen reached out for the small child that Nicole attempted to take a step. Falling; Nicole's little face twisted into a brief pouted her bottom lip quivering._

"_Don't cry Darling." Helen said and she moved to her child scooping her up in her arms. It was a brief moment before the child was wiggling loose._

_Nicole crawled about before finding something to hold to get back on her feet. She turned and squealed at her mom. _

"_Come to mummy." Helen said reaching for her again._

_This time Nicole managed to get a step, then another, and then she fell again._

Nikola laughed in amusement at his daughter's attempt to walk. It was cute and it made something inside of him feel strange.

_Nicole twisted in her slightly puffed out sundress. She was amused at the way it followed her movement. James was in the background lighting a candle in the shape of a 3. _

"_The cake is ready." James said causing the little brunette to get wide eyed._

"_Cake!" Nicole clapped before hopping about Helen's leg. "Mummy I want cake!" _

Nikola stretched and sat the class of wine down and leaned forward. She was precious, she was his, and she was Helen's.

"_I don't want Uncles James to go!" Nicole cried. She was slender and her dark curls hung loosely around her waist._

_James smiled at the camera, before looking to his god-child. "I don't want to leave you but I have to."_

"_NO." Nicole pouted with the cried falling from her eyes._

"_Nikki" Helen said from behind the camera "He needs to go and it your bedtime." Her voice was soft._

_Nicole shook her head and hugged his leg. _

"_Dance with me." James said looking down at the small girl._

_Nicole looked at him for a moment then position herself on his shoes and James lead her in a circle. Nicole reached her arms up for him and James smiled. _

"_One more dance and it's off to bed." James said lifting her so that her leg wrapped around him and her head rested on his shoulder._

Nikola watched his daughter fall asleep on James. He felt guilty that he treated James so poorly. This man had been a dad to his child because Helen would not let him be in her life, for whatever reasons. He could sense someone else presence although the door made no sound as it opened.

He didn't get the feeling he got when Helen entered the room, and the intruder was quiet, this eliminating Will and Henry. He smiled as the slender figure moved in closer.

"You were close to him…" Nikola said his eyes staying focused on the television now as it was a new clip. Nicole and James were sitting at a piano; James was teaching her one of Bach's masterpieces.

"Yeah, he was the only person who saw me." Nicole said sitting down next to her father.

Nikola looked puzzled at her for a moment before a gun shot from the video alerted his attention back.

"_Now how your left hand under the gun to steady it." Helen instructed Nicole._

_The twelve year rolled her eyes and complied. There was a look on discomfort as Nicole aim at the target closing her eyes before pulling the trigger._

"_Nikki, you have to keep your eyes open." Helen scolded. "Look Ashley had the same problem at first; she of course started younger than you…"_

_Nicole looked at the camera as her mother babbled on about how Ashley learned to shoot. _

Nikola looked at the hurt look on the younger girl on the screen, and then to Nicole. She resisted attacking him in the rumble not because she sense him being a vampire, but because was not a born fighter. It seemed weird that Helen birthed a child that seemed to like the Arts better than fighting.

"I can't believe you're actually watching this." Nicole spoke with hopes of breaking the suffocating silence.

"I wanted to see who you are but…" Nikola paused the video. "I suspect that the girl on the screen and the young woman in front of me are not the same."

Nicole smiled. "You would be right."

Nikola raised his eyebrow with expectations of an explanation.

"Me and my mom don't really see eye to eye much." Nicole offered not really sure how to talk about her feelings. James wasn't there and it was because of her mom she couldn't express herself.

"Oh." Nikola smiled. "Trust me you're not the only one." He said with a slight laughed. "At least she never shot you."

Nicole giggled looking at him. "She shot you?"

"Many times, more times than I care to remember." He said cheerfully.

"Well I have never made her mad enough to shot me, but I have been on house arrest." Nicole said feeling comfortable.

"Really? What did you do?" Nikola said reach for his wine.

"I ran away the day after she left when Uncle James died." Nicole said a bit serious.

"Do tell." Nikola replied before nursing his cup.

"I was mad at her because she had a mission to of the 'utmost importance' and so I went to New York." Nicole said; she used her mother's British accent on her utmost importance part.

"Why New York?" Nikola asked almost joking as she mocked her mother.

"James told me how you loved New York in one of his many stories he told me about you." Nicole said gazing at her feet. "I had no clue where to look really so I went to the Statue of Liberty and then to Ellis Island."

"And?" Nikola's curiosity was peaked.

"It was great till I ran out of cash and had to give in and call her." Nicole sighed shaking her head. "So I was put under house arrest and had to wear a monitor that had pressure sensor to detect my every move."

"Sound like that was fun." Nikola's natural sarcasm kicked in.

"Oh it was…loads of fun…because for two months whenever I wanted her attention I would break it or manage to get it off." Nicole smiled proud of herself.

"Funny if I had one of those I'd have done the same." The way Nikola said it cause Nicole to stare at him.

"Awkward…" She said blushing at the fact her dad would want her mom's attention. The clock in the hallway chimed signaling it was midnight. "Well I need to sleep, so I guess I'll see you later."

Nikola nodded standing as she did. "Good night then." He said following her out after turning the tv off.

Nicola smiled walking to her room. She couldn't help but notice the light under her mom's door was on. She knocked and waited for her mom to speak. Nicole rolled her eyes and opened the door expecting her mom to be asleep reading. Helen looked up from her door as the door opened and Nicole walked in.

"Nikki is everything okay?" Helen asked not remembering hearing her knock.

"Well yeah, I knock and you didn't answer." Nicole said going to her mom's side. "I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine darling…just…" Helen sighed looking down at her book.

"Just?" Nicole said sitting on the bed.

"I miss you sister. It would be nice to have her here." Helen said grabbing Nicole's hand.

'_of course you're missing Ashley!'_ Nicole's mind screamed. "I'm sorry mom." She said pulling her hand free and standing. "Night."

"Night." Helen said; Helen couldn't help the bewildered look her face. Nicole seemed to dislike her bringing Ashley up. Helen watched Nicole leave and laid her head on her pillow her child was going to hate her if that were true.


	7. Revealing Shadows part 2

Revealing Shadows part 2

Helen paced her office. Her heart filled with panic and she felt the need to work, to do something anything. The brief disruption of silence caused her to smile. She was home her baby girl was back where she belonged. Helen turned and walked to her angel and hugged her tightly.

"Ashley." Helen whispered so happy to have her daughter with her.

"Mom." Ashley said holding to her mother.

John smiled in the background as he watched Helen and Ashley cling to each other. His family would be together soon. He would let Helen try and fix him. His killer instincts went on high alert to the familiar vampire. John smiled at Nikola's shocked reaction. Helen looked up from her embrace and gave Nikola an apologetic look.

It was that brief moment that Helen finally realized what James meant all those times when he said she never thought things through. She hadn't thought of how to tell John about Nicole and never told Nikola about Ashley still being alive. 'BLOODY HELL' Her mind screamed at her. She swallowed hard, Ashley didn't know about Nicole either. She could see her mess spiraling out of control.

"Hello Ashley." Nikola said smiling at the two women.

Ashley faced him smiling slightly confused as to how he knew her. "Hi…um….."

"Tesla, Nikola Tesla." Nikola said looking at Helen. He could tell she was regretting her not so well thought out plan. 'Bloody Hell indeed.'

Nikola looked around the corner for Nicole. She was coming in with a tray of tea last time he saw her. This would be entertaining to say the least. He felt guilty at the thought that was something new and strange. He only felt guilty when he did something wrong. Why would he feel it now?

John's instincts alerted him again as Nicole entered the room her head down. She looked up and her heart stopped. The flashes of the blond woman's face flood her mind, her name echoed in her ears. Nicole could see her mother's mouth move but she couldn't hear her. Her entire life was full of rejection and now lies. The tray fell from her hands and she hurried out of the office.

She could feel her body vamping, she could feel it and she tried to stop it but…. Nicole ran to the elevators. She pressed the button repeatedly; her eyes turning black and her nails and teeth growing. Henry stared as the elevator doors opened.

"Hey are you okay?" Henry asked feeling concerned as to why she was vamped up.

Nicole said nothing as she quickly ran to the stairs. Henry stood slightly confused but when he saw Ashley hurrying from Helen's office along with Mr. Psycho, Tesla and Helen; it made no sense still. He pointed to the stairs as Helen approached him.

"Ashley?" He said staring at the blond.

"Hi Gumby." She offered as assurance it was herself. She stopped and let the others go after the girl.

"How are you…here?" He asked feeling he would seriously need to join Nikola in emptying the wine cellar after this.

"Mom will explain…who is that girl?" Ashley asked.

"Nicole she is you um…sister." Henry said confused as hell. He wanted to click his heels and be back in his lab where everything made sense and for once nothing was tripping out.

*x*x*x*

Helen and Nikola had Nicole cornered. John stood back as he put the pieces together. The little vampire was Nikola and Helen's child. Her reaction to Ashley was that of a jealous sibling.

"John, get me a tranquilizer gun now." Helen ordered earning her a hard glare from Nikola.

"No you are not shooting our daughter." Nikola sharply said growling.

Nicole emotions were running ramped through her body. She could not understand why she could not change back. Helen approached her; Nicole moved to the wall before pushing passed her mother. She looked behind her at her dad.

"Nikki," Nikola said approaching her slowly. "I know you are scared, but if you calm down…"

"Nicole, please listen to him." Helen said trying to approach her carefully.

Nicole shook her head. "No, no, no. You lied to me." She screamed her voice deep and unforgiving with conviction. "You let him die…"

"Nicole, I swear to you I could not…" Helen tried to reason.

"Lies!"

Nikola grabbed Nicole's arms. "Nikki please stop…" Nikola tried to soothe. " Listen to reason!" He growled as Nicole tried to jerk away.

"Don't defend her! She lies!" Nicole screamed unable to stop herself. Her heart thrashed wildly against her chest.

"Nicole, I…" Helen attempted.

"SHUT UP!" Nicole screamed again her body shaking. She was panicking because her body would not change back. She felt so angry, and the want for blood scared her even worse.

Nicole's eyes got wide as she was shot with a tranquilizer. Nikola held to her as her body went limp. John had his famous smirk on his face. Nikola could tell he was judging Nicole, and again that strange feeling made him want to rip the psychopath into shreds. He lifted his daughter and took her to her room.

*x*x*x*

Nicole looked up her head swimming; she felt like a monster. Ashley would have never reacted like that. Nicole rolled her eyes. She was starting to think like her mother. Her eyes travelled about the room her parents must be talking about what to 'do' with her. There was a knock before her door opened.

Helen walked in and sat a tray with tea by her bed. "Nikki I am sorry I didn't tell you." Helen said.

Nicole looked at her mom; no mercy to be found in her eyes. "Whatever."

"Nikki don't do this." Helen said sitting by Nicole.

"Do what? Lie and pretend it's okay?" She snapped looking away from her mother.

"Nikki I knew if I told you then you would hate me for leaving." Helen said looking down.

"Did you even think that by saving your precious Ashley you could have changed my timeline to being…oh what's that word…NON EXISTENT?!" Nicole barked.

"I would never have….Nikki I love you." Helen reached out to stroke her cheek only to have her hand slapped away.

"How do I know that's not another lie to make me feel better?" Nicole said moving to get away from her mother.

"Be angry at me…I deserve it, but don't hate your sister." Helen said feeling her heart shatter because she saw the pain in her youngest. Helen stood up and headed for the door. She turned at the doorway. "Nikki I love you…I am truly sorry."

Nicole said nothing; she simply turned her back on her. Helen sighed heavily and walked out. Ashley met her in the hallway. It was hard to think that because of her, her two daughters would not have a relationship. Helen grabbed Ashley's shoulder and gave a sad smile.

*x*x*x*

Nikola knocked on the door. Helen had asked him to talk to her Nicole. He was sure that if Nicole was anything like him that this blow she had received would take time to heal. The door opened and Nicole seemed relieved that it was him.

"What did she tell you to say?" Nicole quickly asked allowing him into her room which had music sheets scattered about her bed and an acoustic guitar leaning on the frame of her bed.

"Nothing really just wanted to make sure you were okay." Nikola lied smoothly. "May I ask as to why you hate Ashley?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "How can I hate someone I don't know…I mean the jerk with the tranq gun; well we will just say he is on my shit list."

Nikola chuckled. "He stays on a lot of lists."

"Yes well I don't hate Ashley…I hate the fact that growing up I was compared to her." Nicole looked down at her feet. "I hate how my mom would risk my existents for Ashley's…"

"What?" Nikola said looking at Nicole. "She would never…"

"Have you thought about what would have happened if the other Helen found Ashley, or if my mom cured Ashley faster? Things would have been changed. How would the other Helen know to go through the time line to have me…why would she?" Nicole said her voice slightly rose as tear trickled down her cheeks. "I am not Ashley; I cannot be Ashley so why would she want me?"

Nikola's heart broke…for the first time years he felt pain but it was not from Helen hurting him, but from her hurting their daughter. She had gone too far. The overwhelming thrashing in his chest caused him to hug Nicole before rushing out.

Helen's office door swung open and caused her to jump. Nikola was beyond angry couldn't keep his mind on the same terms with his mouth as he spat the poisonous words at her. "You selfish Bitch!"

"Nikola!" Helen said startled by his outburst.

"You would risk Nicole's existent for Ashley's" Nikola continued ignoring her plea for reason. "How heartless can you be Helen?" Nikola's eyes turned black and his talons grew.

"Nikola, I would never try-"

"Try unless there was a chance…and what would have happened if you failed? Does she mean so little to you? Or is it because she isn't JOHN'S?!" His voice was deep and venomous.

Helen stared speechless at his reaction. She could not believe that Nikola would think she would risk Nicole for Ashley…sad thing was that it was the same way Nicole felt. Her eyes filled with tears as she rose from her desk.

"Nikola I would never put Nicole's life at risk for my own personal gain!" Her voice cracked her blue eyes flooded with tears.

Nikola looked at her, "Does she know that Helen?" He pointed toward Nicole's room. "Does she know that you love her the same way as you love Ashley?" He paused but did not allow her to answer. "No, she thinks that because she isn't Ashley she isn't good enough for you!"

Helen looked away. "I never meant to make her feel that…"

"Don't tell me… Tell her." Nikola said before the guilt filled him. He was angry at her for hiding Nicole and then hurting Nicole. Nikola took her hand and sighed. "She is hurting Helen, and unlike me she might not forgive you…if you don't fix it now."

*x*x*

Nicole looked up from her cozy position on the couch. Ashley had walked in and was thinking of what to say. Nicole wanted to laugh at the puzzled look on her older sister's face.

"It's called hi, or hello, even sometimes hey." Nicole decided to help her out with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Ashley forced a smile. "You don't like me do you?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Usually people get to know someone before forming opinions like that… However, I don't have a problem with you."

"Then why did you freak out when you saw me…Henry and them told me what happened." Ashley said sitting across from Nicole.

"Well it is not every day that your 'dead' sister raises from the grave…" Nicole said sugar coating the truth.

Ashley looked down. "Is that all?"

Nicole sighed putting the book in her lap on the floor. "I was upset because I was lied to and…" Nicole stopped herself and thought of a clever lie. "It was a huge shock."

Ashley nodded. "Your dad seems pretty cool…" She attempted to find a stable conversation.

"Your dad shot me…not so cool." Nicole said shrugging.

"He has a way with kids…" Ashley said scratching her head.

"Ah." Nicole said not noticing how much she sounded like her mother. Ashley however started to laugh. "What?" Nicole said confused slightly.

"When you said 'Ah' you sounded just like mom." Ashley said smiling.

Nicole bit her lip and smiled. "Here I thought I would like you…"

Both girls started to laugh.

Helen stood outside the entertainment room listening to her children. Maybe with time Nicole would forgive her. For now she was happy seeing her two beautiful girls happy and together.


	8. 1130

(1130)

"_Nikki you will be fine." Helen said assuring her young daughter. "Will is very capable and so are you."_

The words echoed through Nicole's head. The rocks crushing down on her now served to prove her mother wrong. Will was out cold but thankfully Nicole had pushed him out of harm's way. She could feel the cracked ribs and broken bones in her legs. Being less of a vampire then her dad only assured her of one thing she would heal but slowly. Nicole took a breath before trying to speak.

"Will…" Nicole called. "Come on Will wake up."

Will moved a little coming to. His eyes opened; dazed he sat up slowly allowing his head to stop spinning. "Oh god Nicole." He said when he was able to focus on the brunette buried under rocks.

"Will…I'm fine but you…need to get out." Nicole managed.

*x*x*

(Two days earlier)

Nicole stood dumb founded. Her mother had really lost her mind this time. She could see the scene from _Meet the Robinson_; she was the t-rex and her mother the idiot. 'I'm just not sure how well this plan was thought through' her mind repeated over and over.

"So I am going with some guy I don't know to Mexico to hunter a dangerous creature…" Nicole said simplifying the outdrawn explanation her mother gave.

"Nikki you will be fine." Helen said grasping Nicole's shoulders. "Will is very capable and so are you."

Nicole smiled weakly. "I'm sure I can only mess up everything on my first mission." Nicole sarcastically chirped.

Helen smiled. "You'll do fine." Helen stroked her cheek. "Now go before you miss your flight."

Nicole nodded her heart sinking. She felt stupid for expecting a hug, or the whole 'I love you' as you walk away thing. This was her mother, Helen Magnus…she didn't do the sweet motherly things her young adult children, even after she hurt them…well her. Nicole took her seat and sighed looking at Will.

(Three hours ago)

Nicole shined the flashlight down a narrow cave passage. The creature they had been chasing for the last two hours had retreated to small passage. Nicole tried to talk Will into not following but he went in offering her to stay behind. Nicole knew she couldn't let him go in alone.

"So how do you feel about Ashley?" Will asked following close behind her every now and then checking their backs.

"She seems cool, I guess…" Nicole said stepping over a small lump in the ground. "I see why everyone adores her."

"You mean your mother." Will quickly corrected, pointing out how obvious it was.

Nicole looked back at him rolling her eyes. "Yes I mean-" Her instincts went on full alert as a sound came from the left of them.

Will looked behind them unsure of what set Nicole's vamp mode off. The creature growled as it approached the two. Its massive size caused the rocks behind Will to crumble leaving an opening that would take more time than they had to climb out.

"That is one ugly son of a bitch." Nicole said her voice deep.

Will's hand enclosed around her wrist jerking the young vampire to follow him; Nicole pulled Will to the right as a massive rock fell. The creature was still closing in on them. Nicole freed her hand from Will; she pushed him as the creature swung at them. The rocks and dust only served to anger the creature more. It slammed its feet into the ground. Nicole fell as the rocks caving in on top of her.

(1135)

"I'm not leaving without you." Will said checking his bag. His phone was intact and it seemed to be working.

"You have to go above to use it." Nicole sighed the weight on top was getting heavier.

"I know." Will said moving closer to examine the vampire. "I can move some of the rocks…"

"Don't" Nicole warned as she took a ragged breath. "I am being impaled and if you move the wrong rock you'll kill me."

"You won't heal?" Will asked surprised.

"I can…but slower…" Nicole gasped for the next breath. "I'll die before I heal completely."

Will sighed. "Will blood help?" Nicole stared at him.

"Yes but no" Nicole said sternly looking at him. "Stop wasting time, go call."

*x*x*

"Hello?" Helen answered her phone pointing to Ashley at the computer screen. "What?!" Helen's heart sank. "I will have a team there soon; no one touch her till we get there!" Helen said hanging up.

"Mom…what's wrong." Ashley said looking at her mother concerned. Helen didn't say anything as tears formed in her eyes. "It's Nicole…something…"

"Went wrong." Helen said walking from the room calling John. "John I need you here, now." She said as he answered. Helen sighed as there was no reply but relief came as John appeared.

"What is wrong Helen?" John asked looking at her as she gestured him to follow.

"It's Nicole." Ashley said from behind grabbing her gun of choice.

John would admit he hated Nikola but this was also Helen's child and human part of him that cared for Helen was concerned for the girl. Nikola came into the room his heart slamming against his chest; Helen took his hand as John teleported them to the cave system, going back for Ashley and Henry.

(130)

Will stared at Nicole as she was struggling to breath. The team Magnus sent was able to get the creature down. There was no Sanctuary in Mexico just a small team that Helen had stationed there for safety. They were now making a pathway for Helen and the others to get to both the creature and Nicole. Helen was shaken to the core. She blamed herself for not being here to help. The silence gave Ashley the chills she was never this quiet.

Will saw the lights and stood. He walked to the opening quickly grabbing a medical bag. "She said she was impaled but I don't know where." Will said as Ashley and Helen walked towards him.

Nikola knelled down stroking the nearly lifeless vampire. "Nicole wake up, we're here." He said; for the first time in a hundred plus years there was panic in his heart.

"Nikola the rocks." Helen said she ready her emergency supplies.

Nikola and Henry pulled the heavy rocks as John and Ashley took the smaller ones.

Helen kissed Nicole's head. "Please…stay with me Nikki…"

_Nicole watched as the others below pull the rocks from her body. She was watching herself die. It was strange she wanted to hug her mom and let her know it was okay. Ashley was there, she would take care of her. She wanted to tell her dad so many things…_

"_You don't have to go." A familiar voice came from behind her._

"_Uncle James." Nicole said staring at him._

"_You can stay and make things right." James offered wisely holding his arms out for her._

_Nicole hugged him tightly. She buried her face in his chest. "She doesn't need me…"_

"_Nikki she has always needed you…" James said kissing her forehead. "She just doesn't know how to show it." _

_Nicole looked up at him. "I'm scared…"_

"_I know you are." James lifted her head to look at him. "Before she was as she is, she was human…even now she is human…she makes mistakes, just as you have and will."_

"_Uncle James…"Nicole said staring into his caring eyes. "I love you."_

_The light surrounding James started to fade. "I love you too cricket."_

Nicole gasped as the warm cooper tasting liquid hit the back of her throat. Her eyes opened; Helen gave a weak smile placing an oxygen mask over her face. Looking back at her team she nodded for them to bring the stretcher. As much as Helen wanted to take her home now; it was unsafe, she need to stabilize her before teleporting her back. Helen watched Nicole drift off again.

*x*x*

Helen had busied herself for the last few days with doctoring Nicole. It had been three days since the cave accident and Nicole was still in and out of consciousness. Nikola assured her that her body needed the rest to heal itself. Ashley had been in and out of the infirmary with food. She was helping Will mainly at the moment. To make matters worse Henry and Erika had broken up; leaving Helen with a broken hearted Hap.

Nikola watched her walk from one desk to another. "You were very brave letting Ashley give her blood." He said before walking closer.

"I had to try…" Helen said not looking at him.

"Helen…" Nikola knew he deserved it. After what he said and how he behaved he knew it was his own fault. "I'm sorry."

Helen looked at the vampire. He never apologized for anything. "It's okay."

Nikola walked to her and grabbed her shoulders. "No, Helen I shouldn't have said what I did in your office." Nikola took in a deep breath. "I didn't know how to handle the shock of Nicole and the weird over protective father feelings that came seeing her so hurt."

Helen smiled slightly. "I'm not mad…it hurt deeply but I opened the door for it." Helen moved closer laying her head on his chest. "Nikola she was scared to go…I told her it would be fine."

Nikola arms wrapped around her comfortingly; his head rested on hers. "Helen, it's not entirely your fault." Nikola said. "You didn't know she couldn't do this."

"I just…" Helen stopped; she didn't know what to say.

"Ljubavi, if you want her in the field take her with you." Nikola finally said, "She trusts you and she does not have that with Will or anyone else."

Helen nodded pulling away from him. She knew this was his way of saying it was her fault. He was trying to be nice about it. Nicole's machine started to beep alerting Helen to a very awake Nicole, who was pulling cord off of her.

Nicole stopped and looked at Helen then returned to pulling the IV from her arm. Helen turned the machine off and pulled her stool to Nicole's side. Nicole sighed and allowed her mom to take her vitals.

"How are you feeling?" Helen asked watching the second hand on her watch.

"Like I have been impaled and buried under rocks." Nicole said forcing a smile as the memory hit her.

"Nikki, I would have never put you in danger like that." Helen said sternly. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"You never do." Nicole mumbled rolling her eyes.

Nikola frowned at her for her remark, which he was sure Helen heard but was choosing to ignore. Helen was quiet for a moment or two longer. "Well you are fine. I need to go check on the others now." Helen rose and walked out calmly.

"You were wrong for that." Nikola said to his daughter.

Nicole sighed and looked at him. "What can I say?" Nicole paused, "The truth hurts."

"She is trying…" Nikola tried to defend Helen although he knew that Nicole didn't see it.

"Trying to what, make feel like I am second place?" Nicole asked. "If so well she succeeded."

Nikola growled in frustration. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it is true." Nicole said standing "Ashley is great really she is, and she is perfect in everything. She fights well, she isn't scared of guns, she go off on her own and capture abnormal and what do I do…fail miserable at everything that is useful!" Nicole covered her face with her hands. "I am a useless vampire that can't even control when I turn!"

Nikola went to speak but the young vampire pushed by him. Damn she was like her mother. She could see the best in others but not herself. Nikola sighed and walked out. John was sure to be poking around somewhere, especially since Ashley was around. Nikola pondered on the thought, Ashley and John would always know that Helen loved them above all things in life, but as for himself and Nicole, they would always question where they would stand with her.


	9. Shifters

_**Author's Note: I am sorry about the delay for this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. **_

Things had been calming down lately for the Sanctuary. Helen had Ashley training Nicole, which brought the sisters closer. It was amazing to see them together acting like sibling. Helen was glad at least they were grown up enough not to fight of clothes and shoes. She looked at the clock nervously. The meeting would start soon and due to the importance of capturing these classified abnormals before SCIU meant that it had to be quick and short. She had no idea what they were up against. She looked up as laughter filled the room. Ashley, Henry, and Nicole seemed to be laughing at Will's expense.

"I'm so sorry Will I didn't mean to," Nicole giggled. "I was aiming for Henry!"

Ashley smiled. "Well Will at least you smell pretty…Abby won't mind that it's a girl's perfume."

Will looked at the girls un-amused. "I smell like cotton candy, and you got it my mouth!"

Helen shook her head. "Nicole, apologize."

"I did," Nicole said trying to stop smiling.

The room had calmed down from the laughter, and Nikola finally appeared. He took his spot next to Will. Leaning closer to him he sniffed the protégé.

"William, are you wearing women perfume?" Nikola asked mockingly.

"Yes, thanks to Nicole." Will said gritting his teeth, "Magnus can you continue, please?"

Helen nodded as John flashed in. He was sent to scout the area, and try to figure out what the abnormals were. Helen hadn't planned on him being back. John sat in the corner of the room. Helen spoke briefly on the case at hand. John shook his head to let her know he had nothing.

"We must be cautious. Stay together and take no unnecessary risks." Helen said closing the meeting.

Nicole looked at Ashley sighed. This was her third mission and the first one with the entire group. Ashley stroked her hair as they walked out. They whispered back and forth as they went to the garage. Ashley mounted her bike. Nicole rolled her eyes as she walked to the car.

X~x~X

The warehouse was empty as was the parking lot and the alley way that lead to the back roads of a nearby neighborhood. Ashley and Nicole were given orders to look around one of the storage lots conjoining to the warehouse. Nicole looked up to the trees. She could have sworn she saw something move.

"Nikki come on." Ashley said after peaking inside the metal building which faced the warehouse.

Nicole nodded as she stared into the trees. She assured herself it was just the wind and followed Ashley. Ashley walked into the building which was full of scattered boxes. Protectively, Ashley pulled her little sister behind her, and steadied her gun. Nicole looked behind her as she heard a soft meowing sound. She casted the flashlight's beam in the direction of the sound; a small mixed color cat appeared. Nicole smiled and looked back to Ashley. Ashley motioned for Nicole to stay put while she went ahead. The cat moved closer and rubbed against Nicole's leg. She knelt down slowly petting the cat's head. Nicole noticed a black ribbon on the cat's paw. Nicole went touch the ribbon but the cat ran off as Ashley approached.

"There's nothing here except for that cat. Come on there are three more units to be checked out." Ashley said walking back to Nicole.

X~x~X

Helen looked around the warehouse parking lot again. They had missed something, surely SCIU would have had a large mission planned for here and be a complete bust. Nikola and Henry seemed to sense it too. John stood next to Will, the pair walking the warehouse again. The silence sent shivers down Will's spine. It was to quiet and still.

"This place is oddly creepy." Will sat as he moved some boxes.

John snickered. "Suck it up ol' boy you're dealing with monsters."

Will gave a look of distaste towards John. How could Magnus have liked this guy? Hell, he couldn't stand Nikola but he would rather be in a sinking ship with Nikola than John. John was just vile in every sense; Nikola was a pain in the ass.

"Come back" Helen voice came over the walkies.

Will felt relief as he headed back from the warehouse but that relief was shattered when Magnus was seen loading her gun with live rounds.

"Ashley and Nicole ran into trouble." Helen said.

X~x~X

Nicole and Ashley stood back to back. The plan to shoot their way to safety was dashed into pieces. There were so many sanctuary teams. All identical to the people they came with.

"Nicole is there a chance you can tell which is real?" Ashley asked hoping the vampire would have a way.

"None that I would trust." Nicole answered quietly.

Two more groups of the team came in. Helen looked around at the other teams. Bloody Hell! Her mind screamed they were shape shifters. The brief loose of focus cause her to question who her real team was and who was not?

Will looked around as well. He looked at the Helen next to him, was it the real Helen or not? He didn't a see duplicate of the girls. He decided that he needed to get there to them. They were the only two real.

Nicole looked into the sea of faces and stared at the movements of the only one she could tell was not real. It was one that took James's form. There was something more, there was a black ribbon tied to his hand.

John walked forward towards James. Nicole's heart pounded against her chest. She now made her way to the crowd.

"NICOLE!" Ashley screamed after her sister. She went to follow but Will grabbed her arm.

"It's me I swear!" Will said as Ashley moved her gun to his face.

Ashley nodded. Her gun lowered as her eyes darted back to her sister, James, and her dad. Helen made her way through the crowd towards Will and Ashley.

"Shoot the BLOODY gun girl!" John's menacing voice boomed over them.

Helen turned as the real Nikola moved past her. He was vamped and ready for a fight, Helen followed him. Will had found Ashley and she found Nikola. John obviously found Nicole. Helen stopped as they came to the center where John and Nicole stood at a standstill. Nicole was holding a gun towards 'James' yet blocking him from John's gun.

Nicole stared at the familiar face. "Why him? Why not take on the form like everyone else?"

The shifter's eyes were soft with compassion. "Because this is who you wanted to see most." The shifter lowered his hands to reach out to her. "You always hoped that your mother was wrong and that one day you would find me."

"Nikki step away from him." Helen said calmly.

"Shoot him, you stupid girl!" John shouted.

Nikola would have attacked John but this was not the place. "Nikki, I know you loved James with all your heart."

"You're not a killer, you don't have to shoot." The shifter said.

Will pulled Ashley back to keep her from interfering. He whispered something to Ashley. There was a cold silence as the crowd of shifters only looked on.

"He's right." Will said walking to her with Ashley. "You're not a killer."

Ashley nodded. "James meant a lot to both of us, I wouldn't shoot at this thing either and you don't have too."

Helen felt her heart sink. John would shot as soon as Nicole moved, and Nicole knew it but she didn't trust the thing pretending to be James enough to drop her gun. Helen moved to John lowering his gun.

"We don't want to hurt you." Helen said calmly but loudly. "We are here to protect you from those who would hurt you."

"I don't believe you." The shifter holding James's form said. "I would believe you though." He said to Nicole.

Nicole looked at her mom before lowering her gun. The shifter revealed his true form to them before the others did the same. Nikola walked to Nicole and tucked her under his arm. "We will give you sanctuary and help you find places to go." Nicole said her voice was weak with sorrow.

X~x~X

Henry was finishing up on showing the fifty plus shifters to their guest quarters. He would happily admit it was better than being in the meeting from hell that was taking place in the lab. John was tearing Nicole to shreds for her weakness and the Doc was playing referee to Nikola and John. Henry sighed as Magnus asked him to join them when he was done.

Nicole stood was John pointed out how her delay to shooting could have killed them. She had tried to argue her point but he closed her down every chance he had. Helen rubbed her forehead.

"For the last time John let her speak." Helen demanded.

Nikola took Nicole's hand. "If he says another thing I will do my best to rip his head off." Nikola whispered to her.

Nicole squeezed his hand lightly. "I'm sorry that my inability to shoot him could have put us in danger," Nicole started looking away from her mom and Ashley. "But if I had shot him, it could have caused the rest to attack us as well…" Nicole said lowly.

"You were weak! You should have killed him. You would have had James meant anything…" John was cut off mid-sentence as Nikola attempted to choke him. Helen pulled them apart.

John smiled cockily at Nikola before a stinging slap met his face. He looked at Helen shocked. "Do not talk to her like that." Helen said.

Nikola smiled smugly at John. He felt that Helen was finally trying to show Nicole that she did care. Nikola's eyes darted to Nicole as the slender brunette slipped out of the meeting. He sighed heavily; the shape shifter really got to her. Was it the fact that James' form brought back the devoted loved she held for her 'Uncle', or was it was the shifter said? Maybe Nicole wasn't ready for field work. Maybe she just needed time to be herself. Nikola looked at Helen now as she was telling Henry how to handle the needs of the guest.

Ashley grabbed Nikola's shoulder gently. "I'm going to talk to her."

Nikola nodded, "Thank you." He whispered. He watched her walk off and turned his attention on Helen.

Ashley opened Nicole's door. The duffle bags on the bed were packed and Ashley's heart sank. She didn't like to see her little sister upset. She surely didn't want her to leave. Ashley liked Nicole being around; she loved training her. Nicole was a lot like their mom, maybe much. Ashley often thought that had her mom's life been different, she would be just like Nicole.

"I don't think you should leave." Ashley said.

Nicole who was at her closet looked back at her, "Close the door." Ashley nodded and pulled the door shut. Nicole walked towards her with pair of shoes. "Ashley, I don't belong here."

Ashley stared at Nicole. "Of course you do!" She said after a moment. "Where else do you belong?"

Nicole stuffed the shoes into a bag before shrugging. Nicole sat on the bed and looked at her feet. "I don't know, but it's not here. I can't fight, and there is no need for me anywhere."

Ashley sighed moving closer to her sister. "You are new to this. This was your third mission, and even I wouldn't have shot him. And if this is about my dad he is an ass." Ashley hugged her sister. "Please think about it. We do need you."

X~x~X

Nicole walked the halls restlessly before deciding she needed to talk to the shifter who pretended to be James. She needed closure. She knocked on the large door.

"Nicole, right?" The man said.

She nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name earlier."

"It's Ian." He moved from the door frame to let her in. "What can I do for you?"

"What did you mean when you were explaining why you took …his form?" Nikola asked looking at him.

"Shape shifters are contact telepaths; we use it to make a more believable 'performance'." He started as he walked to the bed sitting on it. "You are a very confused little girl."

Nicole looked at him. "I'm not a little girl."

"Oh, but you are." Ian assured her. "A very special one at that, but this is not what you came for…is it? No you want to know why…" He gave a small smile. "I'm not sure why; part of me did it because you want so much to see him, other than that I don't know."

Nicole sighed and looked away.

Ian reached out to her touching her hand. "You are a good person; not like that monster that wanted you to shoot me. I knew you couldn't kill me not because of me taking some form of importance but because you believe that life should be protected. That is why you cannot be like your sister, and you are too young to be tainted like your mother."

Nicole gave a small smile. "Thanks." She walked to the door.

"You could, you know." Ian's words stopped her. "You would kill for her, for them…"

Nicole walked out without a word. She looked at the time on a large clock in the hallway. She wanted to protect life; she would kill for her family. None of it helped her make up her mind. She could stay and train harder, or she could go and live a somewhat normal life till she found where she belonged in the world.

_**Author's Note 2: I am changing the focus a bit… I promise there will be Teslan! So should she stay or should she go? Stayed tuned… Xoxo**_


	10. Starting New

Starting New

It was hard to leave, but Nicole needed to know what was beyond the Sanctuary Network. She needed to find where she belonged. Was the Sanctuary the place for her, or was it busing tables at a small diner? She knew she had to try. She regretted the way she left though. She owed her mom more than a written explanation, but how could she tell her mom without feeling pressured to stay? It wasn't an easy choice, yet it was the right one. What made it better was knowing that her dad had her back.

"_So you're leaving?" Nikola said from behind Nicole._

_Nicole closed her eyes tight as she tried to compose herself. Did he ever sleep? She managed a nod before turning to face him. "Dad…I need-"_

_Nikola raised his hand silencing her. "I know, but you don't have anywhere to go, and no money."_

_Nicole sighed, "I have money, at least enough for an apartment."_

_Nikola chuckled softly, "Here." He handed her a house key. "I bought a house, years ago; I planned on staying there if your mom even needed me to stay around."_

Nicole smiled, she was lucky that her dad cared enough to help her out. He even promised not to tell her mom where she was. It was comforting having him nearby, being able to have him come and see her. She had a job waiting and cleaning tables, when she wanted over time she worked in the dish room after closing hours. It was at home when her real job started. She started out on small network, hacking them for information about abnormals; slowly she worked herself up to SCIU. She walked around the house, which was not empty when she moved in. She suspected her dad stayed here often. There were patents and formulas on bulletin boards. She even found a journal.

She was off and didn't feel like fooling with mainly my firewalls of SCIU. It was late and her mind was restless, and her dad's taste in books was questionable. She picked the journal up and went to her room. She turned the lamp on and laid the book on her pillow hurrying across the room to turn the main light off. She hurried back to the bed and pulled the journal to her. She opened to a random page. The page was filled in a foreign writing. There were also pictures. The one that caught her eye was one with her mother. She was a red head in the picture. Another picture fell from the pages. It was a snap shot, maybe a picture that wasn't supposed to happen. Nikola had his arms around a laughing brunette Helen.

Nicole closed the book as she put the picture by her lamp. She turned the light off and looked out her window. It wasn't always bad at the Sanctuary. When she was really small about four or five, her mom and her would go to the surface and stargaze. Laughter filled the air as she would dance and pretend she was a ballerina. Nicole couldn't understand how it could change so fast. Tears filled the blue eyes, "I'm so sorry mom." She whispered; her eyes fixed on the moon as a tear trickled down her cheek.

X~x~X

Helen couldn't sleep. Her heart was heavy with shame and guilt. She never compromised, never, not even when it came to her children. The one time she had it cost Ashley her life. She had been hard on Nicole, and she lied to her. It was easy to see how far she pushed her young daughter to the edge of bending and breaking. She could only hope that she didn't break her.

She pushed Nicole's door open and looked at the empty room. She kept the note in her pocket to remind herself that she could only push people so far. She looked at the cold and lonely space. Ian assured her while she studied his ability that Nicole needed to learn about herself and that she would come home. Helen hoped he was right.

Helen closed the door and walked to Nikola's room. She knocked as she fought back the tears. Nikola opened the door. He stared at her a moment before pulling her into his arms. Helen buried her face in his shirt as the tears escaped.

Nikola shut the door. "Come let's sit." He whispered in her ear.

He moved to his bed and instead of letting her sit by him he pulled her to his lap. Helen was glad he did. She needed to be held right now. She needed him to tell her it would be okay. She would do anything to hear that and know it was true.

"It's okay, things will work out." Nikola assured her. "She will be okay."

"How do you now that Nikola?" Helen whimpered looking up at him.

"She is a Magnus…with the benefits of a vampire." Nikola said smiling. "I have yet to meet an unlucky Magnus."

Helen couldn't help but smile a little. She needed to hear that. She looked up to Nikola and kissed him softly. She loved this man, no matter how arrogant he was he always loved her and put her feelings first. John would have blamed her or make her feel worse, but not Nikola.

"Thank you." She said as their lips parted.

"Anything for you." He whispered feeling his own guilt burning in his chest.


	11. One step forward Two steps back

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. Special thanks to Spark She-demon for her help.**

**One Step Forward; Two Steps Back**

Helen walked slowly into Nikola's lab. She smiled seeing him working on a new project. She never thought about giving Nikola the same chance John and James's had. New York replayed through her mind. He held on too to her for so long, yet all she did was hurt him. Helen sighed and walked up behind him.

"Yes-" Nikola asked writing something down on a piece of paper.

"We need to talk." Helen said softly. She was nervous, actually she was terrified. What if he rejected her as she did to him so many times?

Nikola turned to look at her. "Helen, Nikki will be fine. She just needs time." Nikola assured her.

"I know; I actually wanted to talk about us." Helen said trying to smile again at the reassurance of Nicole being okay.

"Us? What about us?" Nikola said raising his eyebrows.

She nodded. "I know I was blind to you once…" Helen turned her face away from him as he faced her. "I want a to-" Helen stopped as her lips were cover by Nikola's.

"Yes, I will be your boyfriend." Nikola said smiling.

Helen took his hands. "I wish Nikki was here for this."

Nikola pulled her hands to his lips. "Me too. And in time ljuvabi she will be."

X~x~X

Nicole couldn't believe it had been two months since left the Sanctuary. It still felt odd at times being alone in the house. Thanks to her dad she was still up to date with the Sanctuary happenings, at times she wished she could go back. However the little voice in her head talked her out of it. Why would she be needed? What great thing could she do?

Nicole sighed heavily as she turned into the parking lot of the diner. She looked up as Billy, the manager, was outside with a few men in business suits. Nicole felt a knot growing in her stomach as she opened her door.

"Miss Watson." Said a bald guy in his thirties or forties. "I am Greg Addison." Nicole swallowed hard as she recognized the name. "I am the head of SCIU in this district as you would know from your late night hackings."

"Look…I…-" Nicole stammered with her words.

"You're not in trouble, well not yet at least." Addison said with a crooked grin. "I have a proposal for you."

X~x~X

John sat sulking as he thought of Helen with Nikola. The vampire was unworthy of her. John sighed; he didn't believe that was true. Of course Nikola was worthy of Helen; he stood by her through everything. Nikola even saved his life, because he thought Helen would still want him to be there.

_Nikola hovered of John's body; that still twitched from the electricity that surged through him. _

"_Let me die!" John begged as his human side emerged. _

"_I would if Helen wouldn't hate me." Nikola assured him as he quickly worked to save him._

The details were stretchy but he remember that much. Nikola loved Helen so much he would save a man he hated. John looked up as Ashley entered the drawing room. He was grateful to Nikola; of course he would never admit it. He was able to be around Ashley now which was nice.

X~x~X

Nicole sat at the booth as Addison complimented her on breaking through the firewall of SCIU. She found it hard to look at him as she knew where this was leading.

"We want you to help us." Addison finally said looking at her.

"I don't think I have a choice if I want my freedom, do I?" Nicole said looking down.

"Not really. " He said smirking at her. "So shall we get down to business?"

"Sure." She said feeling horrible.

"Your full name for the record?"

"Nicole Marie Watson." She lied smoothly as she pulled out her I.D.

"Great." Addison said taking it and handing it to the man to his right who started to type in the information into his tablet. "Who are your parents?"

"I don't know my birth parents, I was adopted." Nicole said looking at Addison.

Addison looked at the tablet and smiled. "Seems to check out, now I need you to read over this and make sure it is all correct and sign it."

Nicole took the paperwork that Addison pushed in front of her. She felt like a traitor; her heart beat sped up and she felt sick. She pulled the pen from her pocket and slowly signed Nicole Watson. Nicole was at least happy knowing that the fake identity her dad gave her worked out.

Nicole looked out the window as Addison gave her another piece of paper. "This is the direction to the office you will be briefed there. You will be expected there by nine thirty tomorrow morning…Don't be late." His voice was dry and cold.

Nicole looked back taking the paper and nodded. "Yes sir."

Addison smiled as he stood up with his group of men. "See you then."

Nicole nodded and watched them leave. She looked back out the window. She looked at Billy as he walked to the booth.

"So I guess you're leaving." Billy said sitting across from her.

"I don't have a choice; I have to pay for my actions." Nicole sighed leaning into her seat. "I am sorry I know you gave me this job because of my dad."

"Actually it was for your mom." Billy corrected her with a smile. "Your dad is a bit of a pain."

Nicole giggled. "But I love him."

"Nicole, please be careful. SCIU is very dangerous." Billy said taking her hand.

Nicole felt peace as Billy used his own gift to soothe her fears. Nicole closed her eyes as and enjoyed the memory Billy drew to her mind.

"_Well cricket are you ready to drive?" James asked looking at the excited sixteen year old girl._

"_The question is are you ready?" Nicole said taking the keys to her car. _

_Helen smiled at the pair. "James, are you sure you want to do this?" _

"_I don't think her driving could be any worse than yours." James said smiling at Helen as he wrapped his arm around Nicole's shoulders. _

Billy smiled as he broke the connection. "How did it end?"

"James was horrified with my driving." Nicole said smiling. "He also had to admit that my driving was worse than my mom's."

Billy laughed and patted her hand. "Get going kid, I'll send your check to you tomorrow."

Nicole nodded and stood up from the booth. "Thanks Billy."

X~x~X

Helen sat next to Ashley and Nikola. The pair was talking about James; mainly about how great of a man he was to play dad for both her and her sister. It was small talk but Helen was happy to see them bounding as well, but she longed for Nicole to be here. She missed her greatly; she only stopped looking for her because she was trusting Nikola. Ashley took her mom's hand, as Nikola was talking about the time him and James blew part of a lab up.

Helen laughed and gave Ashley's hand a tight squeeze. "Had it not been for father it would have been a complete loss."

"Very true, and this was when we found where your mom got her boring lecture talent from." Nikola said winking towards Helen.

"Really?" Ashley seemed amused but quickly hid her smile. "I mean that's not nice."

Nikola could only laugh as Helen gave Ashley a look of disbelief. "Thank you Ashley," Helen in a mocking tone.

Ashley stared at her mom for a moment. She reminded her of Nicole. She remembered her first week in the new Sanctuary. Every time Nicole did or said something that resembled something their mother did she pointed it out, and every time Nicole mocked a hurt voice. Ashley hugged her mom and kissed her cheek. "Anytime mom," Ashley decided it was best not to mention Nicole right now.

Helen and Ashley looked at Nikola as he stood. He was reading his phone screen. His expression changed from content to worry. _**'Dad I really need to talk to you!'**_ Nikola looked up from his phone.

"What is it, Nikola?" Helen asked looking at him; one arm still around Ashley.

"One of my contacts needs to me with me." Nikola replied looking back to his phone. "I need to go," Nikola moved towards Helen and kissed her forehead. "I will be back soon."

X~x~X

Nicole hurried and opened the door as her dad's headlights peered through the blinds. She wiped her tears as his car shut off and he stepped out. Nicole's arms shot around him as she buried her face in his chest.

Nikola's heart sank; she was crying. _If some boy broke her heart…_ Nikola could only think of the ways he would torture the ignorant fool who hurt her. He stroked her hair as he tried to find the words to say. He never had to deal with this type of hurt from Helen, or any other woman he knew. Plus it was different because these weird feelings of wanting to hurt anyone who hurt her.

"Dad, I messed up!" She whimpered as Nikola managed to sit with her on the couch.

"Tell me what's wrong and we can fix it." Nikola said calmly still holding to her.

"I hacked into SCIU's network," Nicole pulled away and looked down at her hands. "They found out and I am being blackmailed to work for them."

Nikola swallowed the lump in his throat. "Nikki, we can fix this."

"How?" Her voice cracked. "Anything we would do would look suspicious."

"Come back to the Sanctuary, and we will go from there." Nikola assured her.

Nicole shook her head. "She will be so angry at me."

"Nikki, she loves you so much. She doesn't go a moment without wishing you were there." Nikola comforted her.

"But I always mess up I am useless to them." Nicole confessed broken heartedly.

"No you're not." Nikola made her look at him. "Tell me what you want to do."

"I want to help her and you and the rest…even if it is by working with SCIU." She whispered as her tears stopped. "But I'm scared she will hate me if she finds out."

"Nicole, your mother loves you, and no matter how bad you mess up she will always love you…and so will I," Nikola said sternly. "And as for SCIU, if that is what you really want, then please be careful."


	12. Like Father, Like Daughter

Nicole stared blankly at the screen in front of her. She had really pissed someone off. She thought this would be an easy way to leak information to her dad and it was but Addison had decided to test her on the field, and not by catching 'monsters'. No this was much worse. SCIU was asked to investigate the London Sanctuary to make sure that it was not responsible for the recently 'failed' missions. Addison wanted her to not only be part of this team but to lead it.

She could only guess how horribly this would end. Declan would surely recognize her as either Helen's daughter, or Nikola's. Luckily for her they had never met yet. She leaned back in her chair jumping when it went back to far. In a few hours they would land in London and the fun would begin. Nicole's seat shot up as she heard a familiar voice. She slipped lower into her seat so she peer over the shoulder and still be covered.

"Of course." Helen said pushing her small bag into the over-head compartment three rows back from Nicole's seat.

Nicole quickly grabbed the laptop that began to slip. If it fell her mother would surely look her way. Nicole shut the computer and placed it in her bag. So her idea of how bad things could get just got worse. She looked to the ceiling again. "Please God don't let me have to pee…"

Kyle Moore was an agent that was assigned to be her co-leader. He had turned to say something but his eyes got glued to the long legs that belonged to the woman that closed the over-head compartment. It was not till she sat down that he noticed a resemblance to Nicole. Nicole looked up at him; she kicked his seat gesturing for him to stop staring.

"Hey she looks like you." Kyle said looking down at her.

"Kyle, turn around." She whispered.

Nikola's head perked up at Nicole's voice. He was glad that he seemed to be the only one to hear it. He knew he should have insisted that John take them. He understood that he and Ashley needed time but this would have literally taken seconds. Smiling he kissed Helen's cheek. He was happy wolf-boy made a stop at the bathroom.

X~x~X

Nicole was happy to see the airport disappear from view as the cab hurried them to their hotel. She could finally breathe without worrying that her mom would spot her. She leaned against the back seat. Her mom would definitely be there tomorrow. There was no preparing for it. Kyle and the other team members were going to a bar for some cocktails. She was glad. Kyle's constant talking nearly made her strangle him. He talked way too much.

She could feel the tears swell in her eyes; her mother was really going to hate her after tomorrow. Nicole noticed the cabby's eyes in the mirror; he wanted to ask her if she was okay, and perhaps he would've but Nicole broke eye contact and looked out the window.

She pulled out her money and hand the cabby his pay. Nicole wasted no time hurrying from the car and grabbing her two bags. She walked into the hotel and checked in. After receiving her key she hurried off to her room. Tomorrow was a big day and she needed everything perfect. She meant everything from the paper work to her shoes.

Nicole's cell went off and she answered it with a sigh. "Hi dad."

"You're the SCIU agent checking out the Sanctuary?"

"Yes, dad."

"Have you lost your mind?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "No dad, please trust me I have it all taken care of."

"Nikki, I am not worried about SCIU; I am worried about your relationship with your mom."

She could hear the concern in his voice. "Me too dad, but this is the only way to help."

"Have you thought about what will happen when they ask you to do something you were raised against?"

"Dad, please trust me. Be that one person who believes in me." Nicole said heart heart hurting at the thought of disappointing him too.

"Nikki I do believe in you."

"Then I love you daddy, and I will see you tomorrow." Nicole whimpered as a tear fell to her cheek.

"I love you too."

X~x~X

Helen barely slept and the agents would be here soon. She wished her girls were with her. Nicole was charming and Ashley intimidating together they would woe them or scare them, she however had to settle for Nikola and Henry. Declan was on the main floor giving one last order to his staff. Declan turned at the knocking on the door. Giving his staff the go ahead he calmly opened the door.

Declan stared dumbfounded. The woman with brunette hair looked like Helen well from the back. He knew the view well after following Helen into mission, and always watching her back. Nicole turned to face him holding her clipboard and folders under one arm she reached her hand out.

"I am Nicole Watson, " Declan took her hand not friendly though. "This is Kyle Moore, Josh Helms, and Vanessa Johnson." Nicole said quickly.

Helen had made her way to Declan after the introductions. Her blood ran cold to see her daughter standing there. She didn't have a moment to speak as Declan caught Helen up on their names. Helen looked at Declan forcing a smile.

"Declan go ahead and set the rest of Ms. Watson's team up, while I show her around." Helen calmly said.

Declan nodded sensing Helen's hidden emotions. "This way please."

It was only after the group was gone that Nicole's heart sank. Helen pulled Nicole to the nearest office. Nicole wanted to die at that moment. The anger and fury in her mom's eyes was unbearable. So much for her dad's she will love you no matter what speech.

"Watson…How dare you!" Helen scolded her. "You turned your back on the Sanctuary on your family for this!"

"Mom, please it's…" Nicole started to say but stopped as her mom gave her a harsh glare.

"I could have lived with you doing anything outside of the Sanctuary but this you are doing this to spite me." Helen paced angrily her eyes boring holes into Nicole. "You really…"

"Disappointed you? Let you down? Failed?" Nicole snapped bitterly.

Helen stared at her. "Yes." She said in anger.

"Well Doctor Magnus I think we are done talking!" Nicole said hiding the pain as one word shattered her heart. Nicole walked out and went to the lab where Declan and her group were.

Helen's face told Declan everything. Nicole Watson was actually Nicole Bancroft. He didn't dare ask Helen if the 'tour' went okay. He had never seen her angry like this. He looked to Nicole and started to explain their protocols. while Nicole checked her clip board.

"I need to see your mission logs." Nicole said looking up as Nikola came in.

Declan looked hesitantly at Helen as he grabbed the book. He walked across the room and handed it to her. Nicole turned her back to him and he team as she acted to read them but in reality she switched his book with a forged copy of her own. One that was sure to put SCIU off of the Sanctuary's trail.

"Well Mr. MacRea I need you to sign this allowing me permission to take this log book." Nicole said coldly feeling the glare from her mom, and the pity from her dad.

"Alright." Declan said. He started to sign the paper as she flipped through the book.

"I also need you and Doctor Magnus to both sign the last page of this log book verify that it is real." She said placing it on the desk.

"Nicole, I have the computer here ready for you." Vanessa said.

Helen angrily signed the book and forced it to Declan. There was silence over the next hour as Nicole work. Nikola hovered over her shoulder. He was Nicole's only comfort. Nicole pushed away from the computer and smiled at her team.

"We are done here. Load up the gear and you can go." Nicole said.

"Aye-aye boss." Josh said unplugging a hard drive.

Nicole returned to the desk and grabbed the log book. Nicole quickly placed the real one under a folder as Declan was distracted by the agents unhooking their things.

X~x~X

Henry stared at his screen. Nicole had done nothing more than plant fake files then copy them to the hard drives; the doc was going to be relieved. He swallowed hard as he came across something imported.

"Doc I have something you need to see." Henry said over the walkie.

"What is it?"

"A surprise from Nicole." Henry said.

Henry could hear her arguing with Nikola as they came down. He knew what went down earlier with Nicole, they all did. Helen had him delete her from all access from the Sanctuary. Nikola tried to side with Nicole. John and Ashley had flashed in for that meeting. He smiled popcorn would have been nice.

"_Nicole is working with SCIU." Helen informed the group. "There is to be no contact with her, and Henry delete her access codes."_

"_Helen you don't want that." Nikola tried to reason._

"_Well she can't have a traitor roaming about." John said bitterly._

"_My daughter is not a traitor!" Nikola growled._

"_Stop it both of you." Helen ordered._

"_What would you expect from her, Helen. She is just like her father!" John pushed further. "No loyalty to anyone but themselves."_

_Before Helen could grab Nikola he was on top of John fully vamped. John pushed Nikola off and drew his knife. Ashley moved to stop the pair but was quickly pushed out of the way as the pair locked up again. Nikola's nails cut John like paper. Nikola had the upper hand till Will and Declan pulled Nikola away distracting him long enough for John to stab him._

"What is it Heinrich." Nikola growled.

"Nicole left me her login in to SCIU's network. As well as a long list of information." Henry said then looked at Nikola. "She was your contact that was giving you the leads."

Helen looked at Nikola feeling guilty and betrayed. "Yes, she was." Nikola took Helen's hand, "I swore to her I wouldn't tell you. She wanted to do this without." Nikola sighed. "She wanted to help you without you knowing it was her."

"I hurt her, Nikola." Helen said feeling guilty. Helen let go of Nikola's hand and walked to Declan's office. She sat at his desk. It didn't take long now for her to notice the log on the desk. Picking it up she silently cried. Nicole had them sign a fake copy to make it seem legit.

"Mom?" Ashley said from the door.

Looking up Helen tried to stop the tears. "I messed up this time."

"Mom, it will be okay." Ashley walked behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "You can fix this."

"No, I can't." Helen confessed. "She just wanted me to love her, and all I ever did was hurt her."

"Sometimes we hurt the ones we love." Ashley said softly. "And who knows maybe she is just like her dad, because if she is, she will love you no matter what."

"I hope you're right." Helen wrapped her hand around Ashley's a


	13. Road to Redemption

**Thanks for all the Reviews both public and the ones I have received from PM. They mean a lot to me and drive me to continue. Hope you like.**

Nicole hurried down the hallway to the operating room. Her heart thrashing against her chest with every step; this was all her fault. She never meant for anyone to get hurt, especially her mother. Nicole never wanted this to happen; she just wanted to help her mom. She wanted to prove she could do things on her own and could be an asset to the Sanctuary. Declan was getting scrubbed up for the surgery when Nicole entered the ready room. She could see her mother lying on the bed, fighting for her life, through the glass window.

"You sure you can do this kid?" Declan's voice was gentle and caring.

Nicole nodded and looked over to the flash that appeared on the opposite side of the room. She fought the tears back at the sight of her sister and her dad holding each other. Guilt and regret filled her soul. This could have been avoided. Nicole looked down and sighed. She had only one chance to fix her family, and right now she didn't know if she could. Declan nudged her arm gently and gave a semi-encouraging smile.

Nikola stood watching Helen as he held to Ashley. It was hard to see her like this; he never felt so helpless. The blonde had tried to reach Helen the creature did, but it splintering spikes moved quicker. The scene replayed over and over in his mind. Ashley and Nicole were both running to protect Helen; both being knocked to the ground by the creature's large limbs. The only thing that calmed his mind was that Nicole had studied at the hand of her mother, he had faith she could do this.

Nikola's eyes focused on his baby girl, whose eyes showed doubt and guilt. He wished he could have had a moment with her before this but there was no time. Helen had mere hours to live and every moment counted. Declan followed Nicole in and Nikola stared at the two as they began. Henry sat with his back against the window. This was hard for him too; Nikola didn't want to lie and tell them it would be fine. Even if he did, they knew better.

The time slowly faded one hour to the next. The two inside the operating room worked constantly to remove the deadly spikes, while the others outside paced, cried, and held to each other. It was quiet between them. John was presently on the floor with Ashley resting on his shoulder. Nikola stayed glue to the window watching the monitor screen. Will paced the room, and Henry still sat silently as tears fell.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Nikola felt his heart sink, not just for him but for his daughter. He grabbed Henry's shoulder as the HAP started to sob harder. Ashley was now at Nikola's side along with John and Will. Nicole was shouting orders to Declan. Declan readied the defibrillator handing Nicole the paddles.

"Clear!" Nicole ordered.

With a jolt Helen's body jumped but no vitals.

"Again Declan" Nicole shouted, and again nothing changed. "Again!" Nicole cried. Still nothing happened.

Declan's heart broke as the realization set in. "She's gone."

"NO!" Nicole said "Again!" She cried out tears falling.

Nikola watched the scene play out as tears fell. He closed his eyes tight and rested his head to the glass. Ashley sank to her knees crying; John pulled her to him as he wrapped her in his arms. Henry placed his hand on Nikola's which was still on his shoulder. Will was now crying to at the sight of his boss, his friend lying there lifeless. What was worse for Will and Nikola was the cries from Nicole ordering Declan to help her or leave.

Nicole shocked Helen again and again till Declan finally pulled her off holding to her. Even though they removed all the spikes and had stopped most of the blood loss, their best wasn't good enough. Nicole pulled away from Declan trying to keep from vamping up.

"Please just one more time…" Nicole choked on the tears.

"One last time." Declan sighed knowing she needed the closure that she did all she could.

Nicole hugged her mom's body. "Please you can't go!" Nicole whispered before glancing up at Declan.

Nicole took the paddles from Declan and placed them on her mom. "Clear." She said sobbing. Nothing happened. Nicole felt numb, she failed. She had failed her mother again.

Declan removed the paddles and turned Nicole to face him. He would have said something but there were no words to express how sorry he was. He pulled her into his arms as she cried. Declan did his best to hold her up as Nicole's legs grew weak from her shaking.

_Beep…Beep…Beep._

Nicole's head popped up at the sound, her eyes red and swollen. Declan pulled back from Nicole giving a sigh of relief. "We need to hurry and stop the bleeding."

Nicole nodded looking to her dad for a brief moment before rushing to Declan's side.

X~x~X

Helen was recovering nicely from the long procedure. Nicole had made herself scarce mainly because of the guilt she felt. She didn't send the email to her dad with the information that put her mom's life in danger, but had she not been with SCIU this would have never happened. She closed her eyes as a tear fell. She wanted to be in the room with her mom, but there was things she needed to say, things she didn't want to say in front of others. Nicole peeked out of the medical office where she had been 'typing the report' which was just an excuse to be alone. She laid her head on the desk pushing the keyboard away from her. She just needed to get this over with; fear of being rejected however made it impossible to stop procrastinating and get it done and over with. Nicole uttered a four letter word and decide to just do it, hopefully Helen would be asleep, if not she would just wing it then. Nicole grabbed a pin and chart before heading to her patient's room.

"I need a moment or two alone please." Nicole said staring at her sleeping mom from the door way. Nikola and Ashley nodded while Henry and Will left willingly.

Nikola grabbed Nicole's shoulder. "You were great in there." He said before walking out with the others.

Nicole smiled shutting the door then curtains. She pulled a rolling stool to the side of the bed. She sat silently watching Helen. "I'm sorry I let you down, and that I joined SCIU. I wanted to help you." Nicole inhaled sharply to keep from choking with the emotions that flooded her. "I never meant for this to happen! I just, I just want you to see me, to love me…mom…I love you." Nicole sobbed; her face buried in her hands.

Helen's lips curled slightly into a smile. She reached out to Nicole stroking her cheek. Nicole looked up at her mom. "I love you too, Nikki." Helen let her hand fall to her side so she could try to sit up.

"Here, let me help." Nicole said moving to assist her. Nicole took a seat on the edge of the bed once Helen was comfortable. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I will live I had a great doctor." Helen took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Declan was pretty great," Nicole said agreeing holding her mom's hand.

"Yes he was but I was talking about you." Helen's free hand stroked Nicole's face tenderly.

"What can I say? I learned from the best." Nicole gave a smile as she fought back tears.

Helen smiled. "Can I hold you?"

Nicole's heart almost burst at the question; she nodded and positioned herself next to her mom.

"Nikki, don't ever feel like you let me down. I couldn't be any prouder of you. I am the one who should be sorry." Helen said her arms wrapping around her baby.

"Mom, can we start over?" Nicole said looking into the eyes that matched her own.

"I'd like that lot." Helen leaned her head forward and kissed Nicole's head.

"Mom, I want come home." Nicole spoke before tears started to fall again.

X~x~X

Nikola stood in the doorway with Ashley. They watched the two in the bed sleeping peaceful. Ashley could feel the love resonating from Nikola. He truly loved her mom; she knew her dad loved Helen too, but Nikola was sincere in his affections. Plus he was nice to her (Ashley) too, he treat her like he would treat Nicole. That proved how deep his love for her mom was. He wanted them to be a family, but her dad would have loved nothing more to divide them. He would never see past Nicole being Nikola's. She was happy that Nikola was the one her mom decided to be with.

"Should we wake them?" Ashley asked musing about her thoughts.

"I don't know, they look so peaceful." Nikola rested against the frame.

"Yeah they do." She agreed. "You really love my mom."

"Since the day I first saw her. She captivated my entire being." Nikola glanced at Ashley.

"You have my permission to date her." Ashley said approvingly of his answer.

"Thanks." Nikola said a bit surprised. Of course Ashley knew he was the better person for Helen. He thought smugly and happily.

"Stop staring…" Nicole said sleepily feeling the eyes on her.

Ashley and Nikola laughed walking to the pair. "Come on you need eat so we can start planning." Ashley said.

"Planning?" Nicole questioned confused.

"Your escape from SCIU." Nikola patted her head. "And plus your patient needs to eat and gain her strength."

Helen smiled opening her eyes. "Food actually does sound really nice."

"Good because, Abby has come over and volunteered to cook and keep you from trouble." Nikola informed.

"Great, because this doctor wants her mom on bed rest for the next few days." Nicole said kissing her mom's head.

"So does that mean I am in charge?" Ashley smiled.

"No, it means Will is though." Nikola whined. "Now the boring meetings begin…"

They all laughed at Nikola. Helen stared at her trio, they were perfect and she really needed to show them that more. Helen looked up at the ceiling making a promise to herself to be more affectionate to her family. Henry and Will both looked to her the same way Ashley and Nicole did. They were her children, and Nikola, her sweet Nikola. He was her best friend, and her lover. She would make all things right for her family


	14. Before the Storm

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I felt very inspired with this chapter so it is very lengthy. I kind of got carried away so if you want the m-rate I will upload it later when I finish it. But this chapter is my gift to all of you.**_

Helen smiled as she walked into Nicole's room. Soon she would be back to stay, and her Sanctuary would be complete. Nicole assured Helen that Addison knew she was framed to look bad, yet Helen didn't trust the serpent. She would not feel a hundred percent better till Nicole was free of SCIU. However, it was comforting to have her coming around while they worked out the kinks in the plan to make this escape possible.

Declan was also staying around mainly to make sure she 'behaved' as Nicole put it; meaning she was not allowed to do any work unless it involved paperwork and a desk. Helen took the liberty to use her free time to straighten Nicole's room and have her welcome home gifts waiting. She let her fingers trace the outline of a picture of a younger Nicole and James. She remembered that day, how Nicole's laughter filled the air. Helen also remembered it was the first time she feared getting close to her younger daughter for fear of losing her too.

Helen shook her head, it was the past. Nicole had given her a second chance and she would not mess it up this time. She could feel the puzzle pieces falling into place, and for the first time she had a clear direction of what she wanted in life. Will was right about needed something to keep the balance in life. Her family was that balance and for so long she tipped the scale with work instead of enjoying the moments she could steal with them. Nicole and Nikola would be around most likely till the end of her days, it was not a guarantee, however what was a guarantee was that Ashley, Henry, Will, and the rest of the crew would not be. She would still be a workaholic but she would have to have a limit and make time to live and enjoy the little moments.

Helen checked her watch and then proceeded to the door. Nicole would be here soon since it was her day off. Helen shut the door and walked down the hall.

"Hello Declan" Helen chirped as she passed him in the hall before noticing he was fixing his hair. Helen found it odd, mainly because he never did that before.

"Magnus." He replied before stepping away from the mirror. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine, the wounds itch but it's just the healing." Helen assured him as they now walked side by side.

"Nicole is here." Will announced over the walkie.

It was at that moment that Helen realized why Declan was going the extra mile to look presentable. It was because of Nicole, the way his face lit up at the sound of her name gave him away. She forced her smiled back and bit her tongue. She would not call him out on this. The pair met up with Nicole in the entertainment room where Nikola, Ashley, and Henry were. Henry and Ashley were sitting in front of the television playing Call of Duty.

"What's the score?" Declan asked as his eyes fell on Nicole.

"Henry has two kills and Ashley has six." Nicole answered looking towards him and her mom.

Helen rolled her eyes as Henry claimed Ashley was cheating; Nicole's arms wrapped carefully around her mom. "Don't be a baby Heinrich." Nicole and Nikola said in sync causing everyone but Henry to laugh.

"Don't be a baby…" Henry grumbled pouting.

Helen took a seat by Ashley and Nicole sat on the arm of the couch. Helen glanced at Declan and grinned knowingly. Nicole laughed as Henry swore at the television. Nikola who sat in the chair next to the couch glanced up to find Declan's eyes on Nicole. Nikola clear his throat and raised his eyebrow at the boy. He did not like that look in Declan's eyes. Oh no…no man would ever be good enough for his little angel.

Declan caught the mincing glare from Nikola and looked to the screen. "I'll be right back I need a drink." Declan said walking from the room.

Helen looked up at Nicole and patted her leg. "Would you get me some water?"

"Sure." Nicole said standing up. "Anyone else want a drink?" Ashley and Henry shook their head, while Will waved her off.

Nicole wandered off to the kitchen. Declan stood against the counters with his glass. They exchanged smiles as she made her way to the cabinet with the glasses. She could feel his eyes on her back as she reached for the glass.

"How have you been?" Nicole asked in a short breath as she managed to grab the cup.

"I've been well and you?" His British accent was smooth and calming.

"I'm fine." She answered now going to the refrigerator.

"You were brilliant- the other day that is." Declan said now clearly nervous.

"Thanks, so were you." Nicole could not help the light pink color that found its way to her cheeks. She thought back to the moment of him comforting her. She remembered feeling sad and hurt and strangely protected.

There was an awkward silence between them as both thought of words to say. Nicole didn't understand the feelings she felt, mainly because she never had a real life crush. Her crushes were some hot celebrities with gorgeous accents and toned bodies. People that in real life she would never meet. Declan on the other hand had plenty of experience with dating and crushes. His problem was that she was his boss's daughter and her dad was a vampire that could easily kill him and dispose of his body.

"About London, umm…" Nicole said finally breaking the silence.

"It doesn't matter." Declan cut in. "You were doing what you had too."

Nicole smiled a little. "I'm still sorry about the way I acted."

Declan watched as she filled the glass with ice and water. "You were stressed, I understand." Nicole stared at him with her vivid blue eyes. "You have beautiful eyes." Declan blurted before he stop himself.

Nicole turned bright red and turned away. "Umm…thanks." She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I need to give this to mom."

"Wait," Declan said as she reached the archway. "Would you like to go out some time?"

Nicole pinched her lower lip between her teeth as the shock of his word hit her. "I'd like that." She whispered and hurried back to the entertainment room.

Helen grinned at the sight of Nicole coming in with not only a glass of water but also a blush that spread across her cheeks. "Get lost?" She teased.

"No." Nicole said barely able to contain the giggles. "I was talking with Declan." Her eyes danced with excitement.

"Oh about what?" Nikola asked leaning in close suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"The umm…surgery." Nicole meekly spoke.

"And…" Nikola pressed further looking up at Declan as he returned.

"And…what?" Nicole nervously asked feeling interrogated.

"What el-"

"Nikola!" Helen scuffed glaring at him. "Leave it alone."

"But!-"Nikola started again.

"Drop it! Now!" Helen scolded him. "They were just talking."

"That better be all." Nikola managed to mumble quickly.

Ashley snickered up at her little sister who had turned the color of Roma tomatoes. Henry and Will glanced between Declan and Nicole trying to tell which was more embarrassed. "Good thing you two didn't kiss. Vlad would have killed you Dec." Henry teased.

Nicole looked down at her feet. "Very funny, Henry." She mumbled. "But I hate to burst your bubble but there will be no deaths today."

"So you two didn't you know?" Ashley poked her sister's side.

"No! I have never even dated before!" Nicole confessed before walking out of the room.

Helen stood up and looked at the three adults laughing. "That was very rude!" She said and going to join Nicole.

"Nikki, come back. They are just teasing." Helen softly hummed.

"I know it's just…embarrassing." Nicole glanced back at the open door.

"I know and they will apologize, but tell me what really happened." Helen wrapped her arms around Nicole.

"He asked me go out with him some time…" She grinned biting her lower lip.

"And you said?" Helen encouragingly gave her a squeeze.

"Yes, I said yes." She giggled and smiled brightly.

"Don't tell you father." Helen nuzzled her nose to her cheek. "He will kill me for letting you go."

"He would revive you though, he is crazy about." Nicole mused happily.

X~x~X

It had been a week since Nicole's last visit to the Sanctuary. They were a week closer to getting her free from SCIU. Nicole was excited about it, and also about the fact that she liked Declan. He was smart and funny and wasn't threatened by her intelligence. He listened to her and didn't judge her. It was nice texting him. He also called her a few times throughout the week. She jolted to the phone every time it rang.

All of the excitement and panic led up to this day, her first date. She picked through her closet, and changed her outfit over and over again. She couldn't decide if she would dress up or dress down. She hoped that the next time she had a date that this feeling would no longer be present. There was a knock at the door and Nicole jumped to answer it.

"Mom I have nothing to wear!" Nicole said opening the door.

Helen laughed grabbing her shoulders. "Come darling." Helen said walking into the unfamiliar house. The patents on the wall gave the previous owner away.

Nicole led her mom to her room that had dresses, pants, and shirts scattered about. It was the picture on the night stand of her and Nikola that put the cherry on top for her. Was this what normal moms did? Solve wardrobe problems for that first date? Ashley never gave Helen this pleasure, she was always sure of what she wanted, so it was nice that Nicole did call her to help.

"Nikki, calm down." Helen said kissing her forehead. "Tell me what you want."

Nicole stared shocked at the request. It was weird to hear her mom ask that, but it meant she was trying. Nicole sighed. "I want to dress up but not too fancy."

Helen nodded walking around the room handing a few things to Nicole and sending her off to the bathroom to change. Helen sat on the bed and picked the book up that sat under the picture of her and Nikola. She opened it and started to skim through the pages. It was Nikola's handwriting which made her even more curious.

_April 7 _

_I feel very empty at times knowing that the woman I desire shall never be mine. Helen is unpredictable and incredibly brilliant. Not to mention that she is beautiful beyond words. It is not her fault that every man that is lucky enough to meet her falls under her spell. But it is a very maddening spell she has. She makes me feel things that I never before felt. I feel jealous and unworthy of her attention. And yet when she gives it to me, I feel as if she sees no one else. Sadly she is not mine, she is John's. No matter how many times he hurts her she loves him still. I daresay it is the same for me. I shall truly only love her forever._

The passage continued but the creak of the opening door caused Helen to place the journal down and stare at her gorgeous daughter. Helen stood and walked to her hugging her tightly. "You look beautiful."

"Mom…I'm scared." Nicole whispered as they pulled apart. "I don't know what to do."

Helen cupped her face and stroked her cheeks with her thumbs. "Be yourself, and have fun." Helen walked to the living room with her. "Have you read it all?"

"The journal?" Nicole asked knowing it was what she meant. "No, only parts…the happy parts. I feel close to you both when I read them." Nicole watched as Declan pulled into the driveway in her (Nicole) black mustang which was the car she left behind when she left the Sanctuary.

"Nikki, thank you for including me in this." Helen hugged her and opened the door. "Be safe and call me when you make it back."

Nicole nodded and watched her mom walk to her car and leave. "Wow, you look amazing." Declan complimented as he met her at the door.

X~x~X

Helen was quite pleased with herself. Will and Henry were babysitting John, while Ashley was out spying on Declan and Nicole. Helen walked to Nikola's lab and watched him working on a new toy. She felt the word from his journal in her soul. It was beautiful how he loved her. She felt wanted, and needed. Not because of what she could do or had to give but because of who she really was. She tipped toed across the floor and slid her arms around her vampire.

Nikola looked up pleasantly surprised by this act of affection. "Well, this is nice." He growled wiggling his eyebrows.

Helen kissed at the bend of his neck. "I thought that you would like some alone time, so…" Helen whispered against his neck.

Nikola grabbed her arms that rested around his waist and smiled. "You are forgiven for letting her go."

"This is not about that." Helen said kissing his ear. She pulled away as he inhaled sharply. "This is about us, you and me." Helen cooed kissing along his cheek and jaw. "This is about your endless love and desire for me."

Nikola stood moving her arms from him, pulling her to his chest. There were no cocky comebacks as Nikola lifted her effortlessly to his desk. His mouth covered hers, his tongue pushing past her lips. He pulled back to let her breateh although he knew that breathing was the last thing on her mind.

"I love you." Helen managed in between pants. "You stood by me." Helen tried to continue but Nikola's mouth on her neck derailed her ability to think. He sucked lightly at her throat gently grazing his teeth against the soft flesh.

"Forever Helen." Nikola whispered his breath was hot on her neck. "I will always be there." He added as his lips traveled to the other side of her neck. His hands pulled her body closer to his.

Helen whimpered and arched against his chest as he continued his assault on her neck, and throat. He felt good against her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so wanted, so beautiful and sexy. She gasped as the cool air suddenly hit her chest. Nikola pulled the button up shirt down her arms leaving her bra.

Helen cuddled to Nikola; she could not wrap her head around how they made it to her room, but her they were tangled in each other. They were both awake, but neither spoke as they held to each other. After that session of passionate there were no words needed. However Nikola could not fathom what made Helen come to the realization of his devotion to her. Helen smirked up at him as he pondered on it. She could see the wheels turning.

"The journal in the house." Helen whispered leaning up to his ear then placed a lite kiss on it.'

He chuckled. "Really?"

Helen nodded resting her head on his shoulder.

X~x~X

Nicole smiled as Declan pulled into the driveway. Their date was amazing at least to Nicole it was. They spent half the night just driving around and talking. This was after they spotted Ashley and figured Nikola sent her. It was fun still. Declan opened his door and walked around to hers and helped her out. She took his hand and steadied herself.

"Thank you." Nicole said looking at her feet.

"No, thank you." Declan said shutting the door and wrapping his hand around hers. "I had a blast."

"Me too." Nicole blushed. "The dinner was amazing." She liked the feel of his hand in hers.

"May I walk you to the door?" He calmly asked. Nicole nodded and followed. Declan took a deep breath and smiled as they reached the front door. "If you enjoyed yourself, do you think we could go out again?"

"I love to go out again with you." Nicole said almost squeaking from excitement. Her cheeks turned crimson.

Declan chuckled and tilted her chin up with his finger slowly leaning in. In nervousness Nicole leaned the same way causing them to bump noses. Nicole covered her mouth feeling embarrassed. Declan pulled her in his arms.

"It's okay. We can try again." Declan assured her.

Nicole looked up at him. "Please."

Declan leaned in again pulling her closer as their lips met. Nicole closed her eyes as the wonderful sensation flooded her. Their lips parted and Declan planted another kiss on her forehead. "Good-night."

Nicole wrapped her arms around him. "Night."

Declan pulled away; he kissed her again and walked to the car. Nicole waited till he was gone before going inside. She felt amazing and Declan was perfect, their next date however would have to wait till she was not in SCIU.


	15. Safest Place

Nicole had been reeling the past two weeks. She was trying to stay under the radar with Addison, which although he pretended to believe her innocence he had something planned. What it was however Nicole did not know. She did know that anything Addison had planned was no good. She watched the clock tick on as her mind slowly slipped into another world. She wished it could be as easy as her mom's suggestion, but running away would on cause SCIU to look for her. Her lips form a slight smile as she thought of being home with her family and Declan (when he was there). Nicole looked up as Addison walked into her cubical. It wasn't his steps that gave him away but his awful cologne! He shut the door and Nicole could feel uneasiness settle in her stomach.

"I have a mission for you." Addison sat on the seat in front of her.

"What kind?" Nicole avoided eye contact as she started to type.

'Have you heard of Praxis?" Addison leaned forward fixing something on her desk.

Nicole gritted her teeth. "No."

"Well, it is where the hollow earth insurgents came from." Addison informed her.

Nicole could feel his eyes on her. He knew she was the one leaking information. It was also obvious he did not who it was too, because she would be in a 'pretty' cage if he did. "What do you want me to do?"

"We captured one of the rebels…a Doctor Gregory Magnus." Addison smiled.

Nicole forced her eyes to stay on the computer. The damn bastard was trying to bait her. "And?" She looked up finally.

"You and a small group are going to take him there and force him to show you where the others are hiding." Addison folded his hands together. "You will tell him that his daughter's life depends on this, if he does not show you, you are to force him to think will are going to kill her."

"Oh so now we are lying to get what we want?" Nicole mumbled.

Addison stared at her with a crooked grin. "Yes, we both know you're a good liar."

Nicole wanted to hit him. No, hitting him was not enough. She wanted to scare him and vamp out on him. "Well, Addison you're no saint either. I wonder what your superiors would say if they knew you hired a girl who hacked your systems."

Addison face turned cold and his snarky smirk vanished. "You have two days to prepare." Addison stood.

Nicole leaned back into her chair as Addison left the room.

X~x~X

Helen sat uncomfortably in her office. John was pacing in anger. Helen watched him carefully; her hand curled around her gun. She could feel his rage; it was thick and heavy in the room. She wanted to speak, she wanted to try and calm but there was no point. There was one thing John hated more than Nikola, and that was her being with the vampire.

"Why?" John growled finally breaking the silence.

"I love him, John." Helen shivered from the hatred in his voice.

"Love, Helen. Do you even know what that word means?" John snapped bitterly.

"How dare you question my knowledge of love, John!" Helen rose from her seat. "You, of all people, have no room to question me on the meaning of love!"

"I love you Helen, more than that pathetic excuse of a man!" John shouted flashing to stand right in front of her.

"That so called pathetic man saved your life," Helen bitterly spoke. "He also never tried or wanted me to change!"

"Is that what this is about?" John stepped closer till Helen was cornered. "You are doing this because I wanted to change our history?"

"No, John." The barrel of her pistol pressed firmly against his chest. "I had 113 years to relive and I saw who really loved me John…"

John's face twisted in anger before flashing away. Helen calmly tucked her gun into the back of her pants. John did love her; she knew that, however Nikola loved her more. Everyone thought it was Nikola who was unworthy of her; in truth it was her who was unworthy of him. She did not regret her brief life with John, no he gave her Ashley. She would always love him for that, but it was time for her to focus on her new life with Nikola and John needed to accept it.

Helen made her way back to her desk and checked her phone. Nikola was with Nicole working on her new plan to escape SCIU. It was Nicole who insisted that she stay and let Nikola come alone. She could not wait for this to be over with so she could have both her daughters back.

X~x~X

Ashley sat next to Henry. They had been talking about how her mom kept everything a secret from them. Ashley's mind wandered a bit not really interested in the details. She understood why her mother did it, but Will and Henry could not. She rolled her eyes as Henry referred to Nikola as Vlad.

"Be nice he is my sister's dad." Ashley teased pushing Henry on to Will.

"He calls me Wolf-boy, Fido, and a lot of really mean names!" Henry whined in his defense.

Ashley laughed. Nikola was so mean to Henry, it was funny. "I called you Gumby."

Henry frowned raising an eyebrow at her. "Well I'm not green anymore."

"So you finally lost your virginity?" Ashley blurted. "Way to go Wolf-boy!"

"NOT FUNNY!" Henry pouted.

Will snorted as he fought back the laughter. "Wow that was…" Will noticed the evil look Henry gave him. "Low, Ashley."

"Can we change the subject, please?" Henry said before Ashley could save anything.

"Heinrich we need to speak." Nikola demanded passing the room.

"Man…" Henry sighed before following Nikola.

Henry followed Nikola into his lab. Henry would never admit but he was slightly jealous of the lab Nikola had. The dude could seriously take over the world with some of the stuff in here. Henry shook his head that was probably pushing it.

"Henry, we have a change in plans." Nikola said his voice low and weary.

"Dude is everything okay?" Henry sat in the large office chair.

"No, Addison is sending Nicole on a mission to Praxis." Nikola growled.

"That's not good, from what Doc said-"

"Most of the city's vampire detection device could still be working." Nikola finished. "However they are also sending Gregory Magnus with her and her group."

"Dude that's good he can help her." Henry tried to be positive.

"Yeah but Nicole is sure it is a trap." Nikola poured himself a glass of wine. "I am worried she is right."

Henry watch as Nikola paced the room before sitting his glass down. He was not drinking the wine…Nikola was really worried. "Nikola we can come up with something."

"In two days?" Nikola snapped his anger was use to mask his tears.

X~x~X

Gregory stared at the young woman before him. It was their first time to meet but he felt he knew her. Well her parents anyway. She had a familiar air about her, it was calming. Not like these other SCIU agents. She was graceful and smart, not to mention she had a keen sense of direction. What really hit him were those brilliant blue eyes, they reminded him of Helen's eyes.

Nicole looked at her team and Gregory. She needed to get the old man alone so they could help the abnormals that were detected when they first arrived. There was something else pressing on her. Something telling was her that this was a trap, and Addison planned to have her meeting with all the abnormals down here for a reason. Nicole cleared her throat to quiet the two agents who were conversing with the third who was standing quietly.

"We need to split up, I will go with the old man and you three cover the east tunnels." Nicole was firm in her orders but was unnerved by the willingness to follow them.

"Stay on the walkie." One agent said as they grabbed their bags.

Nicole nodded and checked her bag. The extra supplies she packed were still in place. Taking Gregory's arm she pulled him to the western tunnels. It was silent between them as she walked quickly till she was sure they were out of earshot from the others.

"Who are you?" Gregory asked as she handed him a gun and began to load her own. It was the smile that gave her away. It was a smile that Gregory known and loved for a hundred plus years. She had to be Helen's. But how?

"There is no time for a history lesson right now so my first name will have to do- I am Nicole Bancroft." She looked over her should cautiously.

"Bancroft?" Gregory repeated.

"Please we don't have time." She stretched her arm to the direction they were travelling. "Now please!"

Gregory grumbled under his breath about her possible parenting. He had paired her mother with everyone but Nikola. Did he think her mother would never give him a chance? She could hear his lightly spoken words 'who is her father?' After each uttering of the phrase he would list someone and then nitpick at the qualities.

"Nikola!" Nicole finally blurted turning to him. "Nikola Tesla is my father."

Gregory stared at the young woman who proceeded to walk. Nikola was her father? What the hell had happened and how? Helen always seemed to share his particular disliking in the cocky vampire.

Nicole heard an explosion and her heart sank. Addison was planning to trap them in here most likely to lure the Sanctuary in to saving them. Nicole pulled her flash light out as they walked down the now dimly lit tunnel.

"They are going to-"

"I know Dr. Magnus." Nicole sighed "stay close to me."

X~x~X

Nikola held to Helen as the explosion rendered her speechless. Their child was in the cave systems beyond the hill. They could see the smoke and fire. Nikola looked back at Henry and shook his head. Nicole's tracking beacon was not registering. Nikola wanted to cry in fear for his young daughter but Helen needed him to be strong for her.

Declan paced next to Ashley and Will who were suiting up. Will could see the tears in Ashley's eyes as she checked her phone again. She obviously had lost faith in John. Will remembered her begging him to help them.

X~x~X

Nicole hurried to the end of the tunnel. There was woman there sitting in the darkness. Gregory seemed relieved to see this woman. He had hurried to her side. 'It's a trap.' Nicole heard her whisper to Gregory. There was another explosion it was closer that the last one. The rocks above them began to crack and slowly fall. Nicole's heart shattered. This was not supposed to be how her story ended. She was supposed to find love and acceptance and be home with her family. Not die in the company of strangers in a damn tunnel.

Nicole shoved Gregory closer to the woman and tried to shield them as she sense the finally explosion. Nicole closed her eyes as she thought of where she left safest. It was strange how for so long she thought it was with James and then how she thought it would be with Nikola. No, the safest place she could imagine was in the arms of her mother. She could feel the warmth of the arms that held her as a small child. Nicole let a cry out as she could feel the heat of the blast.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting this. Please don't hate me for this. I am already working on the next chapter for you brilliant readers. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows.**

**3 Dani**


End file.
